


Bloodlines

by YeehawKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawKogane/pseuds/YeehawKogane
Summary: This blood was made for power.Blood. It courses through the veins of the worthy, of those who manage to keep it there in a world of claws and teeth. Bloodlines keep the power and they take their place in the hierarchy,  their eyes up and their claws out to rid themselves of the opposition and rule upon bloody thrones.





	1. Chapter 1

COMING SOON-READY FOR FIRST CHAPTER


	2. Preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s no introduction needed, but something new beckons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really rough...the story transitions into a slightly different storyline and is much better than this.

Keith was exhausted. After a few close shaves with the gladiator during training he just wanted to head to bed and sleep away the soreness before he’d have to deal with everyone else. Where was Shiro when you needed him?

Suddenly, music began to fill the halls, horns blaring and nonsensical mutterings amidst the notes. Keith began to follow the noise, determined to find out who was playing music so late. His journey took him down to the hangars, where the music was louder than before, much to his annoyance. He turned the corner and stopped in his tracks. 

What hit him first was the scent of her, a ready female, and ripe for the taking, he followed his nose until he was standing in the threshold, looking for the owner of such an enticing, inviting, and utterly sinful scent. There was Lance, swishing her hips and bouncing to the beat of one of the songs he’d heard her singing before with Hunk and Pidge.

His mind grew hazy as he watched her move to the beat, punctuating sharp vowels a swing of her hips, her shapely form enticing him completely. Truly the physique of a prime female. The shorts she had on stopped just beneath her shapely ass, the fabric straining to contain all that lay underneath, as evidenced by the dips in her upper thighs where it struggled against her curves, nearly painted on her body. 

What was worse was her shirt, her small crop top barely covering her full chest, the bottoms of the perfect globes peeking out despite her frequent adjustments. Keith muffled the groan he let out when she turned, seeing a keyhole cut in the center of her shirt, giving more flesh for his eyes to consume, along with the conclusion that Lance was not wearing any undergarments, though this thought was challenged by her bending over the lion’s claws, providing him with a tantalizing view of the red strings that hung over her hips beneath the shorts, the underwear not showing through them sending a jolt of desire through him as he realized she was wearing lingerie.

He kept his gaze on the female, roving his eyes slowly over her body, taking in all she had to offer. She reached up to wash her lion’s legs, drawing his attention to her own, his gaze slowly moved up her body, eyes devouring her beautifully toned stomach and the slight musculature in her arms and back, earned from months of battle and training. 

The words spilling off her tongue were completely foreign to him, yet they flowed so nicely, making it lovely to hear.

“Quiero decirte, esta noche sin vacilacion, que ya no aguanto lo que traigo aqui en mi corazón.”

She held her hand to her heart as she sang, passion flowing through her lips and into the the air with the lyrics. 

“Me gustas tanto me enloqueces! y no lo puedo ya ocultar, en todos lados te apareces! como ilusion en mi mirar.” 

 

She spun in a circle, her hips moving down and side to side slowly, further ensnaring him and holding his conscious thought in their undulation.

“Es un secreto que tan solo quiero compartir, con esos ojos que le han dado luz a mi vivir, y en esta noche no hay mas luna! que como tu una lumbre más   
en mi alma crece una fortuna! por tanta dicha que me das!”

She leaned back, her long hair flowing behind her, singing the lyrics loudly, so that the heavens may hear her.

“Te quiero, te quiero, se oye en mi pecho   
es el grande amor, que me has hecho! latido ha latido te siento conmigo yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo!”

Lance sang the lyrics with a fierce longing in her voice, as she threw herself into the tempo, dancing along while her voice flowed around the singer’s, her higher register complimented it beautifully.

“Es un secreto que tan solo quiero compartir, con esos ojos que le han dado luz a mi vivir, y en esta noche no hay mas luna! que como tu una lumbre mas, en mi alma crece una fortuna por tanta dicha que me das!”

She tipped her hips on each side with the syllables as more lyrics spilled from her shapely lips, Keith watched, mesmerized, as the words flowed off of her tongue, trilling and rolling the words across it.

“Te quiero, te quiero, te odio en mi pecho   
es el grande amor, que me has hecho! latido ha latido te siento conmigo yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo!” 

 

The longing returned to her voice as she sang, pouring deep emotion into her voice, He now realized her dance seemed incomplete, like someone was to be dancing with her. He couldn’t help but want to join her, to feel her pressed against his skin so he could feel her breath against his skin and have hers against his lips while he kissed her.

She turned her hips in wide circles and his mind ran wild. How would those hips feel in his hands? Soft and pliable, like the rest of her, he could feel himself salivate as he drank in the thought, thinking of how it would feel to be behind them while she-

Keith stopped his train of thought right there, shaking his head violently as though it could rid him of this desire, one he shouldn’t have for her. She was Lance, loud and dense and beautiful and s- he gripped his head in his hands before hurrying out of the hangar. Hoping to forget about the need to make her longing disappear.

——————————————————————————————————————————  
The next day, the Alteans were hosting ambassadors and diplomats from the Voltron Coalition in the castle. Negotiations for trade and terms of protection were being settled when Lance entered the room in her armor undersuit. “Princess!” She caught his attention and Keith’s heart nearly stopped. Lance scanned the room, letting her eyes meet his before looking away from his eyes, her gaze assessing Keith for a moment before finding Allura. 

She bowed her head toward her, playing up her obedience in case the others present may possess dynamics as they did. “I’m sorry for interrupting but there’s an urgent matter Coran needs you for.” Lance kept her eyes low, occasionally running her eyes over the two males to her right. 

Shiro felt a heated gaze on his body, looking over and seeing Lance eyeing both him and Keith hungrily, the sweet scent of female filling his senses and making him dizzy, a low rumble slipping from his lips, which set Lance on edge, she stood straight, here eyes still not meeting Allura’s as the princess began to speak. “Thank you very much Lance..” Lance’s eyes traced Shiro’s muscular form, he struggled to ignore her gaze on him, keeping his eyes on the Princess’ white hair. 

“I apologize everyone, one moment please.” The command was present in her voice, the diplomats present nodding and smiling kindly at Lance. Shiro could see the lustful gazes the males threw her as she moved, hips swaying as she shifted her weight to her left hip. He growled low in his throat, quiet but just enough for Keith to her, who looked at him quizzically, and upon realization, joining him. Shiro was shocked to say the least but his attention was quickly taken by the lovely female once again. 

A male diplomat had began talking to her, one of his four arms reaching to touch her, entering her radius. Lance’s tensed and let a rumble leave her chest in warning, Allura coming up behind her and growling, Keith and Shiro gladly joining in. 

The male bowed his head in apology, smiling apologetically at her. Lance gave him a dazzling smile, shaking her head and showing him her forgiveness with a handshake. Lance turned to Allura, remembering to show formality in front of the others, her back remaining perfectly straight despite her bowed head, indicating the lack of complete submission. 

Lance spoke some more with Allura, briefing her on what Coran needed, her lovely lips moving in a hypnotizing dance, Shiro used all of his willpower to tear his eyes away from her, opting to carefully watch Keith as he began speaking to the leader next to him. 

Keith hardly heard the words from her mouth, instead focusing on how the suit clung to her chest, he wondered how she managed to fit her figure into the undersuit, her lovely chest seeming to be too full for the top, it’s former owner having been a man. He felt unsettled when he let that thought cross his mind, disturbed that she was wearing another man’s clothes. He began to think about what she would look like in his, or without them, what was she hiding beneath the thin layers of tight clothes she preferred?

His view of her from the side allowed his eyes to devour how the suit clung to her body, as though it was painted on her curves. He kept his eyes on her wide hips and ass, as she constantly shifted her weight from hip to hip. His Alpha scent began to overwhelm everyone in the room as they spoke, the air now tight to those who could scent it. His imagination ran amok, slowly tearing at his restraint, increasing his desire to take, to mate to claim-

It took him a minute to realize that everyone had left the room by the time he snapped out of it, to see Shiro staring at him. Keith felt himself tense as he realized what he was doing, what he had done. Shiro seemed disappointed “Keith.” He chastised, yet a guilty expression crossed his face as he let the words out. Keith’s face heated slightly and he ran from the room.   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Shiro sighed wearily, rubbing his face with his human hand and rising from his seat. He took a long look at himself in the passing metal, his distorted reflection making him notice his dynamic for the first time in a while. He began to take real notice of his physique, he was readying himself for a mate. The revelation had him reeling, even more so than the sudden scent of another alpha all over the room, the scent clinging to his armor and setting him on edge. He shook it off and decided to head to the altean equivalent of the locker room. 

 

Shiro entered to find steam filling the room. He stripped down to his undersuit and walked over to the showers, only to see a curvy silhouette in the doors. The sweet scent of Omega filled his senses and made his head spin. He clenched his hands on the countertop where they rested, slightly denting the metal while he struggled to control himself and fight his screaming instincts. Mate,  
Breed, Protect. He warded away the instinct with his mantra: “Patience yields focus.” When his eyes drifted over to her form, running over the curves he could see, he shook his head violently, looking to stifle the need to feel them beneath his hands. When the thought returned he moved. 

He immediately entered his own stall and turned the cold water to the maximum, hoping to clear his thoughts and cleanse himself of the need to get a better look. He heard an angelic voice begin to sing next to him, prompting some inexcusable thoughts for what he could do to that mouth, and he forced himself to stare at the wall. 

“Es un secreto que tan solo quiero compartir con esos ojos que le han dado luz a mi vivir, y en esta noche no hay mas luna! que como tu una lumbre mas, en mi alma crece una fortuna! por tanta dicha que me das” 

He saw the figure bounce as they danced slightly, canines descending with the need to taste the delicious curves before him. He felt the growl building in his throat and struggled to keep himself in place when he wanted nothing more than to sample the delicacy before him. 

“Te quiero, te quiero, te odio en mi pecho   
es el grande amor, que me has hecho latido ha latido te siento conmigo yo quiero ser mas que tu amigo!”

Lance stopped singing as she turned off the water and left the shower stall, he watched and waited, his eyes not leaving her swaying hips until he saw her shadow grab a towel. He cut off the water and stepped out, unable to resist at least seeing her. Her soft mocha skin contrasted beautifully with the white of the towel, which was quite small for her voluptuous hips and full bust. Water droplets fell down her skin and dripped from her hair, making small paths down her body for his eyes to follow.

“Hey Shiro, what’s up? At her question she turned to face him completely, giving him a nice view of her ample chest and thighs. Her eyes discreetly followed the planes of his musculature and she bit her lip to hold back the growl of approval that sat in her throat, she watched his eyes carefully, making sure he took no notice of her reaction. “What’s with the suit?” 

“Just cooling off.” His eyes immediately left her when he remembered just how well shaped she was beneath the pristine white of the towel. “I feel you, being sticky’s the worst.” She replied simply, leaving quickly to avoid looking any longer at this attractive male. Her heat was fast approaching and being near potential mates did not help her...condition. 

He watched her hips move side to side with every step she took, the image ingrained into his mind. He stalled there for a moment, holding the countertop and resisting the urge to give chase to his prey. He left a few minutes later, heading to his room to sit alone and get out of his head.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Later that day, Keith was caught staring again, this time in the kitchen. Lance was helping Hunk cook, doing various small tasks he’d given her. She was rolling out long strips of dough with Hunk, bending over the counter to reach the ends with her short stature. He sat directly in front of her, eyes hungrily devouring the flesh exposed from the low neckline of her shirt when she leaned forward. Keith felt the growl in his throat raising of its own volition, the low rumble dying in his chest when his view was obscured by a large figure. Hunk was standing in front of him, eyeing him angrily. Meeting eyes with the young Alpha. Hunk did not waver in his gaze, flashing his teeth at him. 

Keith rose from his seat hastily, immediately darting through the doors and sprinting down the halls to the Paladins’ wing of the castle. 

He made his way down the halls, heading for his room. A tantalizing scent reached his nose and halted in place, taking in the delicious scent, it was the almost sickeningly sweet scent of lilac, rain, honey and Sex.

It drove him into a daze. He took a deep breath and felt his canines descend, a low growl rumbling through the hall when he felt another approach. Shiro came into his radius, moving past Keith before freezing. The older alpha began to growl along with him, whispering beneath his breath. “Omega.” They immediately began to seek out the female, imprinting her sweet scent into their brain to begin the hunt.

“She’s going into heat soon.” They heard a voice behind them, the growls disappearing when they looked back to watch Pidge slide her glasses up the bridge of her nose. “Lance will be staying in a different hall. Far. Away. From You.” She snapped her teeth at them, a small growl from her chest suddenly glued their eyes to her, ready to face the challenge she provided with teeth. “Pidge-“ “Hunk will literally kill you both if you touch her, and so will I.” The small beta warned, her growl growing louder and her eyes sharpening. She was showing them her war and they’d retaliate if she didn’t back down soon. “Pidge.” Shiro’s voice was full of dominance. Pidge simply laughed, turning away from the Alphas. 

“Heat.” Keith couldn’t believe it, he’d heard of the effect heat could have on Alphas, Omega heat were especially potent, he wasn’t surprised that his lack of experience with other dynamics affected him so strongly, but the growling from the man next to him surprised him. “You too Shiro?” He asked speculatively, quirking a brow at the older paladin. Shiro cleared his throat. “She’s- an able female. Every Alpha covets females. It doesn’t mean that they mate them.” He said uncomfortably, his eyes settling anywhere except on Keith. “I wonder how many males she actually has at her disposal.” Keith wondered aloud, thinking of all he’d fight and all he’d endure just to taste her flesh. 

Shiro winced at the thought, Lance was a beautiful, able female omega. Of course she’d have crowds of men coveting her, he was certain he’d be one of them, removing any opponents who stood in the way of his right to breed. “Would you share?” Keith asked. Shiro nearly choked. 

“If she so wished, I suppose, although I can’t guarantee that Lance would even want multiple mates, despite many omegas doing so.” Shiro coughed, walking away as fast as he could, Keith doing the same with a quick nod.   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Shiro sat upon his bed, hands folded together and elbows resting on his knees. He’d decided he’d be alpha of the pack first, he had a duty to voltron, to keep the universe and his pack safe, his personal needs could be addressed after everyone was safe. He wasn’t sure whether it was his instinct or his responsibility as leader...all he knew is he had to keep them safe. Allura, Coran, Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Lance. They were his family now, and he would keep this family safe. 

Shiro smelled her before he heard her, the scent so sweet he reeled at the hazy feeling it left in his head. He shook his head and growled low, pushing out his dominant scent to try and chase away the truly unacceptable thoughts that came with it. He heard light footsteps outside his door, the gentle tap-tap-tapping much too light to be Keith or Hunk but too heavy to be Pidge. He heard them fade slowly down the hall and he finally allowed himself to breathe, releasing the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

The footsteps returned, the small taps of bare feet against metal entering his awareness just behind with the scent of a ready omega assaulting his senses. It caused him to growl low in his chest once again, trying to keep the dirty scenarios plaguing his mind at bay. 

He heard a lovely voice outside of his door, soft and melodic, as if her sweeter scent weren’t enough her voice had to be softer as well, and perhaps her body-

A small knock drew his attention to the twin doors, which rang oddly rather than the solid sound he’d expected. “Hey Shiro, I hate to bother you but can you help me with moving these boxes? I need a few extra hands and Keith says he’s busy.” He could practically see her pouty expression, if her murmured ‘stupid mullet’ was anything to go by. He found he wasn’t even bothered she’d asked another alpha first, after all, it had brought her to him. 

He’d be glad to give her his hands. 

He opened the door and the scent of Lance hit him so hard he physically flinched, the intense desire to snatch her up and give her the sex she smelled of filling all conscious thought. Lance whimpered, realizing what exactly had happened the moment the doors parted. “I'm so sorry! I forgot you were an Alpha! I’ll go ask Hunk or Pidge-“ “I’m fine, I can help.” Shiro strained out. Lance kept herself from whining, the sound coming from her throat would be a different form of distress if she gave into her baser desires. “I can sense your discomfort, what if I start your rut?” She asked, concerned for the clearly struggling male before her. Shiro cursed himself over and over in his head, he’d forgotten that Omegas are typically best at sensing emotions, they had some natural intuition about them that made them privy to all things around them, they make the best Lunas for this reason. “It’ll get better as I get used to it.” He did his best to soothe the distress his Omega, no his packmember; he reminded himself, felt.   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
He lied. 

Her scent was destroying his self-restraint. Slowly. With every step another wave of her scent, delicious and addicting, filled his head with incomprehensibly nasty thoughts of what he could do to her and rid her of the sex-filled scent she’d been exuding, or potentially increase it. He walked with her to her room. The doors opening so quickly he’d nearly missed the trapped scent of needy omega blasting from beyond the doors, even with him being 5 feet behind her. Shit. 

Lance was a very powerful female, he could smell the danger and prestige in her scent. She may be an Omega but it was clear her dynamic meant nothing more than her being able to breed even stronger bloodlines, it suited her. Shiro knew to be wary of such females, he knew the way they could be: Lethal, if provoked.

Although being an Omega only made her all the more protective of them, she certainly was capable of defending her pack. So perfect for a Luna. Shiro stopped himself, this could wait. He had to help this member of his pack. Despite how this was certainly not the way he’d like to assist her, being pack Alpha came first. He walked inside the room to see boxes of blankets and pillows everywhere. It slightly unsettled him to see the omega leaving his reach, but nonetheless helped her carry the boxes to her temporary room.

There he found Pidge and Hunk setting up, piling pillows and blankets into a large pile on a large bed in the center of the room. They halted their activities to stare daggers at the Alpha in their conjoined territory, Hunk approached and tucked Lance close to him. Releasing the suppressive aura of a strong beta. Shiro had to keep himself from flashing teeth at the disrespect, he had no right to impede upon their interaction, especially not when he was public enemy number one, omegas in heat had been proven to be impossible for even him to resist, the betas were simply protecting his- their female, their pack. 

Allura walked in at that moment, gaze locking on Shiro’s as she subconsciously placed her body between himself and the three pack members. “What’s going on here? I thought this area was to be kept from the Alphas.” Allura asked, suspicious and wary of his presence in the safe space. At least they knew Lance’s heat didn’t affect Allura. “I needed help carrying boxes, I asked Shiro to help, he said he was fine.” Lance explained, still tucked under Hunk’s arm. Shiro noted the flush across her skin, her heat was proceeding nicely. He wanted nothing more than to slap himself at the thought. 

“You’ve done what she’s asked and your job is done here, Out.” Pidge gnashed her teeth at him and forced him back towards the door. Hunk stood behind her, eyes promising violence if he tried to fight her on it, Shiro raised his hands and backed away, eyes not leaving Allura who was helping a weak and limp Lance into the large bed, where the princess watched her assemble the nest slowly to her liking, lying down before the doors shut and Shiro walked back to his room, passing Keith in the hall. 

The younger alpha seemed to have seen everything, simply clapping Shiro on the shoulder and stalking back to his room.   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
A few days passed uneventfully, Allura exited often to discuss alliances and the Coalition with various diplomats. The trace amounts of Lance’s scent that clung to her would drive Keith and Shiro into a state of desire, wanting more than what they’d been given and craving her scent. 

It was three days into Lance’s heat when prince, now Emperor, Lotor came to the Castle of Lions to talk battle strategies against the remaining Galra Captains. After the...shenanigans that ensued the last time the Paladins had visited, the Emperor thought it might be best they keep such discussions in Allura’s castle instead. 

All, excluding the currently indisposed blue paladin, were present to receive Lotor. As the ship touched down, Hunk and Pidge tensed when they’d remembered the dynamic the Galra possessed. They decided to ignore it as best they could. Allura had told them he would be remaining with Team Voltron for a short while, so it was best to just endure while he was here and wait out the heat. After the ship landed and the galra had been appropriately greeted to Allura’s satisfaction, Pidge and Hunk promptly excused themselves to go check on Lance and ensure that she was still asleep in her room. 

Allura had them move to the control room to discuss their next move against Haggar when Pidge and Hunk returned, saturated in Lance’s scent. Lotor’s eyes became wide and he walked over to them, inhaling the scent as he circled the betas, watching the Green Paladin’s hand carefully as it twitched toward the bayard slot on her armor. 

“A strong female...In heat. She smells of Omega.” He stated aloud, eyes slightly glazed over as he took in the sickeningly sweet scent of ready Omega. She smelled of rain, honey, and lilac, the light scents muted by the overwhelming smell of Sex. “The Blue paladin held this...potential?” His voice was slightly strained, still mesmerized by the tantalizing scent of a prime female. He’d always known his attraction towards the blue paladin would be the death of him.   
——————————————————————————————————————————

The first time Lotor had ever seen the Blue Paladin, he was her enemy. Oh the irony of the situation, easily one of the most beautiful women he’d ever laid eyes on and she was determined to end him. He couldn’t but admire her strength, she could single-handedly dispose of many enemies, her bond with the blue lion was as strong as the Paladins of old and her power was nearly on par with that of the Alphas around her. 

Every single time he visited the castle, he had to keep himself from touching her for too long. He had to accept her coldy civil handshake and not grab her by the waist and kiss her senselessly. He had to keep his eyes away from the two enticing females within the castle of Lions, the alluring altean and the beautiful shifter. His eyes continued to catch the sea blue eyes across from him whenever he saw her, the sultry smiles she’d send his way doing nothing to repel him from her fiery temper and sharp tongue. 

Lotor loved to watch her go head to head with the red Paladin, meeting eyes unyieldingly and snapping her jaws despite her dynamic and win. He loved observing how she interacted with her pack members, the way she’d unconsciously mother them then be their sister in the next second. It was not lost on him how she looked when she shed her armor either, any man who did not appreciate the curve of her body was a fool. 

He had to keep away from this able female. It seemed as though a greater power had granted him a woman with every trait he’d desired, both mental and physical. 

Her wide hips, perfect for having his children. Her luscious lips, perfect to kiss. Her flowing hair, perfect for running his fingers through. Her fierce personality, able to contend with his dominance, Her strength, with the grace to remove and potential threats, Her strong build, perfect to handle the ferocious beast within him, perfect to take every single bit of his love. That is what she was. 

Perfect. 

In every tempting, tantalizing, torturous way.   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Yes.” Allura replied simply, her eyes revealing her irritation. Lotor quickly regained his composure, doing his best to ignore the more...adverse effects her scent had upon him and instead deciding to meet the eyes of the shifter Alpha next to him, using the pressure on his spine to distract himself. “Interesting.” He mused, eyes leaving the irate male in black to his right and settling upon the Alpha Female before him. “Forgive me, please continue Princess.” He kept the mask of composure upon his face, his mind still not leaving the omega as Allura began to speak.


	3. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance does love her pets

It had been a day. The fourth day of Lance’s heat and the second of Lotor’s stay at the castle of lions. No one had seen much of Pidge, Hunk or Lance, obviously. Allura sometimes smelled of Omega pheromones after visiting her; however, whenever one of the Alphas seemed to ask how she was, Allura merely fixed them with a look and remained tight-lipped. 

It was on this day that Lance he began to howl and whimper. Such sounds were waking the Alphas immensely, a female howling like that would entice any Alpha, not to mention the three who’d already been exposed to her heat scent. 

Lotor, Keith and Shiro were sitting down on the couches in the lounge, the three shifters eyeing the spot were Lance usually sat. “How has she not been claimed yet?” Lotor asked an irate Pidge and Hunk, the two growing increasingly impatient with the incessant questions the three had been asking. “We protected her.” Hunk stared all the Alpha’s directly in the eyes unflinchingly, snapping his jaws. “And it’ll stay that way until she’s finished.” Pidge continued, growling at the Alpha’s and snapping her jaws as well. 

Suddenly, Lance’s howls ceased. All was calm for a moment until Hunk growled uneasily. “This isn’t good, she has at least one more quintant left. We need to get to her.” The Alphas all perked up at the words, wondering if maybe they could do so before the two in front of them. Pidge caught their intentions immediately and snarled harshly, gnashing her teeth at them threateningly and sharpening her claws in warning. “You will not touch her.” This was not a warning, this was a promise. A violent, bloody, promise. 

The light tap-tap-tapping of bare feet on metal filled their ears, everyone perking up at the sound. The doors hissed as though announcing her presence and Lance walked into the Lounge, still smelling strongly of heat. She was drenched in sweat, a tiny pair of shorts and an impossibly tight shirt were clinging onto her curves as she panted slightly. She began to call out for Hunk, exasperation filling her voice. “Beta!” she began to walk towards him when she stopped in place, inhaling. Lance turned her head to the three frozen males on the couch. Females in heat were unpredictable and Lance was a lethal female. They did not run the risk of angering such a female. They were, understandably, quite shocked when her eyes lit up. “Alpha!” She called out to them, her voice delighted. 

She ran towards the three dazed Alphas when a pair of strong arms held her back, holding her from behind and keeping her in place. She whimpered pitifully, struggling slightly in Hunk’s grip. “Alpha!” She called out to them, appealing to the instincts of the Alphas before her. They all let out a growl at the noise, hands moving as if to take her in their arms. 

“Hunk, let her come to us. I promise we won’t touch her.” Shiro promised, slowly rising and walking towards the Beta. Pidge blocked his path, brandishing her bayard that crackled with electricity. “No!” They both growled dangerously, Pidge’s teeth snapping at them and Hunk snarling angrily. The other Alphas stood up and backed Shiro, wanting the Betas to release her. 

A loud rumble nearly shook the room, high in its timbre and it’s lethality. It was coming from Lance. She growled, squirming in Hunk’s grip and calling out to the males before her. “Alpha!” Her voice demanding they give her what she wanted. Lance growled low in her throat and let her instincts take over. She snapped her jaws at Hunk, making him flinch back while she moved her arms upward and brought them down on his. She broke free of Hunk’s arms and leapt at the three Alphas who did their best to distance themselves, despite their instinct demanding they give her what she wanted. 

What she needed. 

Lance prowled toward them, looking every bit the predator Keith knew she was. He’d seen her before on the battlefield and this was no different, the bounce in her gait, the way she settled on the balls of her feet. She was ready to strike. The look in her eyes is what set all of them on edge, sharp and focused on her targets. This was the look of a predator. 

Lance set her sights upon Keith, pivoting upon the pads of her feet and slowly circling him. Keith kept careful track of where she was, watching her stop directly in front of him. Lance launched herself at him, mid-air he dodged, leaving her to roll to a perfect stop and align herself again. She jumped again and swung herself off the back of the couch, gripping him and using her weight to take him to the floor. She was sprawled across his chest on the ground when she got up, growling in his face. “Stay.” He didn’t want to displease her at the moment. 

Lance smiled and stood fully, spotting Lotor and moving into a crouch. She tensed before leaping slightly to his left. He spun out of the way and she leapt in front of him, pulling him violently to the ground and straddled his chest. “Stay.” Lotor did not dare argue with her teeth so close to his neck, merely nodding once warily. She smiled sweetly and turned immediately to where Shiro had snuck up behind her, throwing her body weight against his chest and pushing him down. He stood up and she huffed, irritated. Her eyes melted once again into that of a predator, slinking up the way to where Shiro stood, about to take Keith’s hand when his knees were buckling underneath him, he was spun and pushed against the solid ground, Lance snarling in his face.  
“Stay.”

Shiro did as he was told and she purred her satisfaction.  
She laid across the three and sighed contentedly. Her pheromones calmed and she purred, her whole body vibrating with the noise. Her arms and head laid across Keith’s chest. Her upper torso laid across Shiro. Her legs and ass sat upon Lotor. “Pet.” She demanded, looking Keith directly in the eyes. 

He hesitated and she growled, her irises turning to slits. “Pet!” He began stroking her head and she rewarded him with a sweet kiss, gently pressing her lips to his.  
Shiro experimentally let out a rumble in his chest, giving her a slight massage. Lance turned for a moment and granted him a kiss as well, running her lips across his chin as she moved up to his mouth. Shiro stroked her back tenderly, Lance looked over at Lotor, who was frozen for most of the encounter. “Pet.” Her demand was fulfilled immediately, Lotor stroking the length of her leg and being careful of her boundaries. Obviously Lance was displeased. She lifted her hips and shook her ass. “Pet.” She demanded again. Lotor was more than pleased to. She sighed contently before she shot up, eyes scanning the room suspiciously. Her instinct demanded she take them somewhere safe, where their backs were protected and their bodies were warm. 

“Nest. Now.” She said, motioning for them to follow her. They got up and cautiously walked behind her. Lance turned down a small hallway and they all nearly groaned. Her scent was everywhere and it was maddening. Lance merely walked through the doors, more of her scent filling their heads while they blindly followed. 

She guided them to the extremely large bed where she prepared a huge nest. Made of blankets and pillows, meticulously constructed. It would fit all the residents of the castle. “Nest.” She walked over and settled herself in the nest. “Come!” She called them, beckoning for them to join her. Their hesitance made her whimper. “Alpha!” She called out. They ran over to her immediately, guided by instinct.

Lotor was the first to arrive there, she pushed her ass towards him. “Alpha!” She cried happily, “Pet.” He obliged immediately. He stroked her pretty ass and grabbed at it, making her squirm. She bounced her ass as a reward and he growled appreciatively. Keith came next. “Alpha, Pet.” She asked, rubbing her head on his lap as he sat. He did as she asked, rubbing her head affectionately. She gave him a kiss. Shiro was the last to arrive. “Alpha.” She spoke turning to him. “Lay.” She commanded, Lifting herself of so he could lay underneath her. He laid beneath her and she rumbled happily.

Her happiness was appeasing the beasts within them. “She’s quite appreciative of us, Although quite the demanding little thing.” Lotor said, amused at her behavior. “I enjoy her rewards.” Keith said, running his fingers through her hair. She placed a kiss on his face. “It’s harder for her to reward me, so i’m glad she still makes the effort to do so.” Shiro said, appreciation coloring his tone. “I’m intrigued as to how she knows what we like.” Lotor said, speaking as he played with her ass. “Omegas in Humans can sense these kinds of things.” Shiro replied, pausing to rumble his broad chest the way she likes. 

She purred in approval, turning to kiss him. Lance whimpered after she did so. The Alphas immediately became concerned. “Lance..” they stroked her to soothe her as she whimpered again. “Beta!” She called. “Beta! Beta!” She kept calling for her Beta. A flurry of footsteps were heard and Hunk entered the room “Beta!!” She called happily, sitting up and opening her arms to embrace him. He hugged her tightly. “Nest.” She demanded, pointing to the area next to Shiro. She looked around and whimpered again “Pup?” She questioned, looking at Hunk sadly. “She misses Pidge, we’ve been taking care of her every year, she needs another female here.” He explained. 

“Pidge! He called. “Pup!” Lance whimpered. Pidge walked into the room and Lance leapt at her. “Pup!” She rumbled happily, she smothered Pidge in her chest. “She likes to mother Pidge, she’s small.” Hunk explained. Pidge rumbled happily, Lance reminding her of her own mother. Lance guided Pidge to her Nest, Climbing up onto the bed. She shooed Keith slightly aside and sat her adoptive “pup” there. “Beta!” She called to Hunk, gesturing for him to sit next to Pidge. She looked to her Alphas. 

She laid over Shiro just so, keeping Pidge in arms reach and stroking her hair gently as she laid her over Shiro’s lap. Leaving her head turned towards Keith and her ass towards Lotor. She kissed Lotor quickly. “Pet.” She demanded, leaning back at him and presenting her ass, also dragging her breasts across Shiro’s chest, making him rumble. She looked to Keith and kissed him as well. “Pet.” She demanded. The Alphas Pet her as she liked for hours until it was time to sleep. “Beta, Pup!” She called, indicating for them to come to her as she lifted herself off of the Alphas. 

They cuddled with her. She tapped Hunk’s arm twice. “She wants all of you to go.” He interpreted as  
She hugged him tightly. “Allura!” She called out. “Also, can you get Allura? She won’t sleep without another female to “watch” Pidge.” He explained, casting a glance at Lance’s protecting crouch over Pidge. “I’ll call for her.” Lotor promised, reassuring his female. The males were preparing to leave when Lance shot up. “Alpha!” They all approached as she climbed over Hunk. She gave them all kisses on their necks, marking them with her scent and hummed happily. “My Alphas.” She purred in contentment. They rumbled their approval as she moved away from them. She went back over to Hunk and Pidge. Squishing Pidge in between her and Hunk. “Alpha?” She asked them, seeking their approval. They growled low in assent. 

“Love Alphas.” She smiled brightly at them. Such a smile was enchanting. “Pretty Omega.” Keith rumbled. She preened at his praise, puffing out her chest. “Beautiful Omega.” Lotor’s compliment made her beam once again. “Lovely Omega.” Shiro praised, the smile never leaving her face. “Allura!” She called again, hovering over Pidge. Lotor walked towards her. “I’ll get Allura my Beautiful Omega.” He promised, kissing her forehead before leaving to fetch the Altean Princess. 

Shiro and Keith returned to her as well, Keith kissing her neck and Shiro kissing her cheek. “Omega.” They crooned. “Alpha.” She purred as they left. She hugged Hunk and Pidge tight. “Allura!” She called. Said Altean stepped through the door moments later. “I’m here Lance, Lotor sent me.” Allura looked at them quizzically, entering Lance’s Nest. 

“So, what happened?” Allura asked. Pidge tapped Lance’s arm three times and Lance released her. “We left her alone too long, so she came to find us. In the process, She found the Alphas. She invited them back here and called for us. She just sent them out.” Pidge explained. Lance tucked her back into her arms. “Allura, lay.” She told her, patting the spot above the three. Allura moved there. “It’s best to sleep. This is the only time she will do so,” Hunk said, “She won’t sleep without you anymore.” He finished, tucking the three of them in his wingspan. “Why not?” Allura asked as she got comfortable under a blanket. “Usually all of the females have their heats around the same time. They help each other and watch each other’s pups, if they have any. Females look out for each other.” Hunk explained after yawning. “I see, Thank you Hunk. Goodnight.” And they all slept.


	4. Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not one, not two, but three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ NSFW CONTENT AHEAD ⚠️   
> EXPLICIT SEX

Lance awoke to an almost full nest. Her betas and Allura were all restfully sleeping. She decided to visit her Alphas. She shook Hunk slightly. “Alphas.” Hunk mumbled a sleepy reply and she smiled, stroking his Jaír before moving Pidge closer between him and Allura. Protect. Her instinct demanded. She made absolutely sure that her adoptive pup was safe before she began to seek out the Alphas. She stripped her shorts as well as her shirt, she was too hot with them on

She walked through the halls, inhaling the crisp Alpha musk. Following it to the lounge. She walked into the doorway and saw her Alphas all sleeping together on the couches. “Alpha.” She smiled and walked over to her closest Alpha, Keith. She approached him and   
gave him a kiss. She approached the next Alpha, Shiro and did the same. 

She approached her Last alpha, Lotor, and kissed him as well, however; as he jolted awake she sensed his fear. “Alpha.” She whispered softly. He panted heavily, getting his bearings. “Hello my omega.” He told her, kissing her cheek. “My Alpha.” She whimpered softly, stroking his hair. His mood changed to profound sadness. “Alpha.” She whispered, trying her best to soothe him. 

She smoothed down his hair and stroked his face. He gave her a sad smile. She laid him down and laid on his chest, holding his face in her hands and peppering it with kisses. His mood began to lift. She gave him a long kiss on his lips. His mood lightened immediately and he pulled away. “My Beautiful Omega.” He smiled at her, staring at her face reverently and memorizing every bit of her eyes and the lovely flush across her cheeks. “Brave Alpha.” She whispered to him, climbing on top of him. She began to kiss him long and slow. Letting him claim her lips. She turned around and laid on her stomach so he could see her ass. “Alpha. Pet.” She demanded, wiggling her behind impatiently. “A brazen little thing you are.” At this point Lotor finally seemed to notice her attire, the thin underwear leaving nearly nothing to the imagination, the peach color looking quite lovely against her skin, he growled approvingly. “My little omega, how beautiful.” He whispered, reverently running his hands along her hips and ass.

She bounced her ass slightly sending him into a trance. He thought of how it would ripple when it collided with his pelvis as he took her from behind, his mind full of all the absolutely sinful things he’d love to see her do and the utterly nasty things he could do for her. His hands began to travel lower when she growled “Behave.” He kept his hands on her hips, squeezing them and feeling their softness, he squeezed and watched as he sunk his hands into them, the very tips of his claws keeping her in place. “Alpha.” She purred happily, pressing herself tightly against his body, feeling every plane of him. 

The sounds of motion made Lance look over towards the other couches where Shiro and Keith laid. She sat up and grabbed Lotor’s large hands in her own. “Alpha, Come.” She said, tugging him in the direction of the other Alphas. He let her, marveling at how small her hands were, they were tiny compared to his own and he could easily fit both in the palm of his single hand. While she walked, she could tell Keith was in distress, a whimper leaving her throat.

Keith woke first, jumping awake. She whined when she felt his fear as well, similar to what Lotor felt as he woke. “Alpha.” She began stroking his hair and face, which helped him calm considerably. “Thank you my Pretty Omega.” He told her, stroking her hair gently. She leaned into his touch and purred happily, she was at her happiest when her males were happy. She gave him a quick kiss before sitting next to Shiro who woke with a start, a short scream escaping him. 

“Alpha!” She took him into her arms and sat there holding him tight and rumbling comfortingly in her chest, grounding him. “My lovely Omega.” He mumbled after a moment, taking in her scent with deep inhales. “Are you alright Paladins?” Lotor asked, concern blooming in his chest for his new brothers. 

“Shiro has PTSD.” Keith replied, checking him over as much as he could. “I’m okay Keith.” Shiro reassured, feeling the panic leave him as he patted Lance’s back. “I’m okay my omega.” She whined and looked up at them, pure empathetic sadness spilling over her. “My poor Alphas.” She whimpered, tears escaping her beautiful blue eyes.

They all sought to comfort her. Keith smoothed her hair the way she liked it and calmed her. Her head seemed sensitive. “My poor males. Sweet males.” she began touching their faces, comforting them in the ways they needed it most. She kissed Shiro’s arm, hugged Keith, and held Lotor to her chest while stroking his hair, mothering him. “Better?” She was sitting on her legs and looking up at them once again. “We’re all better my Beautiful.” Lotor promised, lifting her chin. They sat on the ground so she could look into their eyes properly. 

They all smiled for her and she beamed with pride. “Alphas!” She cheered, holding them all as best she could in her arms. Lotor whispered to his fellow Alphas lowly, drawing their attention to their female. “Have you noticed what our female is wearing?” He asked, his hands creeping to cup her ass once more. The others pulled away quickly to look upon her and gazed hungrily at their omega. She cocked her head, unsure of what they were feeling. 

“Our Omega is so cute.” Shiro crooned, stroking under her chin lightly. She closed her eyes happily, nipping his fingers affectionately as well. “Yes.” Keith agreed while stroking her head, weaving his fingers into the long coffee-colored strands. He scratched a certain spot and Lance let out a low moan. 

They all froze. Lance cocked her head again. “Alpha?” “Does she not know what desire is?” Lotor wondered aloud, noticing her persisting confusion. “She seems more innocent in this form. Since other females and her Betas always kept her away from males during her heat I doubt she experienced that.” Shiro noted. Lance grew impatient of their talking. 

“Alpha!” She called to get their attention. They looked to her and she smiled when their attention fell upon her once again. “Pet.” She demanded, stretching like she had done before and they all chuckled at her antics. She laid over Shiro’s chest and put her head in Keith’s lap. Lotor didn’t receive her legs as he normally did though, Lance stripped her underwear and lifted her hips. spreading her legs enough for his head to fit between her thighs and staring at the shocked emperor. “Eat.” Lotor did so with vigor. 

Lance moaned, high and breathy, Her eyes closing with the new feeling that made her dizzy. She shifted herself upward and unclipped her bra, giving her second Alpha access to her breasts. “Alpha.” She moaned out, he took his time, enjoying the delicacy she’d offered him. She moaned again, and looked to Keith, pulling at his pants. “Off.” She demanded, watching him strip off the obstacle that kept her from the prize she sought. 

His boxers revealed the large bulge as she cummed on Lotor’s tongue. She groaned loudly and her eyes closed. When they opened they were full of a hunger she more than needed to sate. She looked at Keith and ripped off his boxers with her claws before licking her lips. “Alpha.” She opened her mouth, with moans still spilling from her lips, and leaned slightly forward. Keith put his dick in her mouth and she began to suck, causing Keith to groan sexily. 

They stayed there and pleasured their omega until her eyes closed and she released. Her moan around Keith’s dick made him cum. Her Alphas looked on in shock as she swallowed, taking in all he’d given her. She smiled dazzlingly at them. “Good?” She directed her question at Keith, who swiped a finger across her mouth. “Very good, Pretty Omega.” He complimented, stroking her hair. She looked to Shiro, offering her praise and a kiss. “Alpha was good.” She turned to Lotor. “Alpha was Good.” She rewarded him as well. “Breed?” Lance posed the word as a question, as if she wasn’t the only thing they desired. They all growled their approval. 

“Nest.” She picked up her garments and handed them to Keith. “Breed first. Hold.” Keith kissed her temple gratefully and she bumped her hip against his. “Too big, last.” She said apologetically to Lotor. He smiled as his inner beast puffed up in pride. “Thank you my Beautiful Omega.” He said, stroking her cheek. “Breed next, most pups to give.” She directed this statement at Shiro, holding a hand to her stomach. “Many Pups!” Lance placed each of their hands on her stomach, where her nest lay in wait for pups. 

“Strong Pups. Like males.” She promised, guiding them to the Nest. She opened the door to see Pidge and Hunk still asleep, Allura had likely moved elsewhere within the castle to attend to her duties. “Beta.” She said shaking him awake, “Yes Lance?” He asked, not looking at her. “Need Nest. Breed.” She said, pointing to her chosen mates. Hunk shot up immediately, he saw a flash of skin and turned away, putting a blanket over Lance. “Take pup to Allura.” She said seriously. Staring him dead in the eyes. “Yes, Lance.” He assented, shaking Pidge awake and guiding her from the room. Lance climbed into the nest and sat. 

“Alpha.” She beckoned Keith over with a finger. She untied her hair and got on all fours. “Oh thank gods for Omega intuition.” He thought, growling low and pulling off his clothes. She turned to face her other Alphas and looked at them carefully. “Bounce?” She looked at Shiro and pretended to ride something. “Yes my Lovely Omega.” He nodded his approval as he watched her beautiful breasts bounce. “Alpha?” She asked, moving her ass high in the air and pretending to rock. “Yes, very good my Beautiful Omega.” He complimented, watching her perfectly execute his fantasies of her. 

Keith grabbed her hips and she lowered them for him. He checked to see how wet she was, parting her supple thighs and peering between them. He was more than satisfied to see slick was running down her thighs, his growl of approval proving how pleased he was at making his female drip with her desire. “Alpha, Breed.” She whined, leaning back towards him. He slipped his finger in her and she bucked, her eyes closing and a high and breathy moan leaving her lips. He pumped his fingers and she moved in time with them, forcing them deeper. She whimpered for him. “Alpha! Breed Me!” She called out, rubbing her thighs together. His control snapped. Keith flipped her over onto her flat belly, picking up her hips. He took his time spreading her thighs, nearly groaning at the scent he slid in, Grunting at the sensation. “God, she’s so fucking tight.” His thoughts were interrupted when she clamped down on him, urging him to move.

He hissed, pulling back and sliding in again, her ass rippling as his pelvis crashed against it roughly. “Alpha.” She moaned, panting harshly. “Yes!” She cried out, clutching the blankets of the nest tightly. Her two other males watched her face carefully. “She’s been missing this her whole life, she’s never been bred.” Shiro said. “Is that not commonplace on Earth?” Lotor asked. “No, most females won’t suffer their heat, they have a male help them through it. Our poor omega has been waiting.” Shiro’s voice became deep and throaty, his mouth watering at the thought, teeth itching to lower and claim.

Lance let out a particularly loud moan, long and drawn-out, intriguing her Alphas, whose gazes cut to her immediately. She let a whine exit her throat, arching her back and gasping with pleasure, she’d submitted to Keith, letting her back bend beneath his power and the unrelenting pleasure he gave her. Keith growled low in his throat, enjoying the view of Lance lost in the sensations he provided for her. 

“Keith!” Lance tightened her walls around him, feeling the sweet release that her male brought. He gripped her hair in his hands, giving tugs on the strands that pulled her head back, eyes closed and lips parted in ecstasy. Keith rumbled deep in his chest, biting at her neck, bringing Lance to another powerful orgasm. The temporary mark sat stark against the dark skin, slightly lighter than her complexion.

Lotor licked his lips. “She tastes ridiculously sweet. I can’t wait to see her with my pups.” Lotor said to Shiro, watching Keith take his share of pleasuring Lance. 

Keith groaned and released into her slick folds, his seed filling her nicely. He panted with exertion, parting from her and kissing her gently, the smile stretched across his face one he’d give only her. “Thank you my Omega.” “Love Alpha!” Her call reached his ears and he rumbled, pleased with her words. Shiro stripped and approached the Nest, climbing the bed. 

“Alpha, Lay.” Her command reached his ears while she lowered her hips, waiting for Keith’s seed to take. Shiro laid down and she crawled over to him, lifting her leg and swinging it over his hips, straddling him. Lance smiled seductively at him, enjoying how he looked beneath her, and raised her hips for him. He took the supple flesh into his hands and ran his hands along her sides reverently. “Lovely Omega.” She grinned at him until he slammed her down on top of his length. Her head tipped back and she let her pleasure be known. “Dios mío!” She loved feeling him fill her. He lifted her and brought her down again, drawing a whine of pleasure from her throat. He grunted when Lance arched her back, forcing him deeper into her. He growled his pleasure, his heated gaze upon her as she submitted to his power, letting him have her completely. She bounced up and down, letting Shiro set the pace while she placed her hands on his chest. He kept his hands on her wide hips, letting her grind and roll them as she needed. She deserved to feel good. 

He grabbed her breasts and played with them, causing her to moan lowly. Feeling her nearing release, Shiro grabbed her hips and lifted her almost entirely off of him before bringing her down on top of him one last time, biting her just above her breast in a temporary claim as Keith had done. She came heavily and leaned her head back, riding out her orgasm. Shiro continued until she called his name reverently, blue eyes dark with pleasure, “Takashi…” He watched her beautiful face as she spoke, her lips forming the words with teeth and tongue, her eyes clouded and lusty, her hair falling about her shoulders, she seemed to be in pure ecstasy. He felt himself release in her, his seed entering her receptive nest. “My Lovely Omega, Thank You.” He kissed her gently and lifted her off of him. “Love Shiro.” She hummed in appreciation and turned to look at Lotor, who had already stripped and stood proud and at attention. He climbed up onto the bed, eyeing Lance warily while she smiled, before looking down and tensing.

Lotor approached her cautiously. Her eyes were wide, taking in the size of his dick. He puffed up slightly. “Are you scared my Omega?” He spoke gently with her, carefully, so that she may let him breed. Omegas did not like to be challenged, especially not when it came to what their bodies meant to endure. Lance looked him in the eyes and spread her legs while she lifted her hips. “Breed.” Her eyes slitted and her voice came out in a growl, wanting to feel him and carry his pups, as she was meant to do. 

He gladly approached her, entering her space and taking her by the hips, he licked up the slick trailing down her thighs and lapped at her slowly, coaxing small, gentle moans from her lips. She pushed her ass toward him defiantly and he growled, tightening his grip on her and letting his claws sink into her skin slightly, coaxing her to bend her back slightly, wanting nothing more than to be bred by this male. He growled low in his throat at how ready she was. 

He moved his hands to her thin waist, his large hands almost touching one another, while it suddenly occurred to him how very small she was, wondering if perhaps he’d need to hold back with her. She whined in need and he lost rational thought, tightening his grip and pulling her back while he pushed forward, coaxing a loud and throaty moan from her throat. 

Lotor cursed while she took every inch of him, “You take me very well my Omega.” Lance replied with a keening cry, the scent of her filling his head with an insatiable hunger, he began to pound into her roughly, hearing her moan, high-pitched and breathy.

Her ass rippled with every hit. With every stroke she moaned loudly, encouraging him to continue. “Válgame Dios!” She cried out, thoroughly enjoying him. She arched her back, feeling her nearing release, Lotor growled his approval, sending sparks to fly behind her ass as he pulled her back, particularly angling himself so that he hit as deep as possible, sending her into euphoria as the new angle summoned her orgasm, riding it as long as possible while Lotor continued to breed her. “Yes!” She called out, grabbing at the covers on the nest and burying her face in the covers. He stopped and Lance whined, pushing against the arm that kept her from what she desired. “Let me hear you my omega.” Lotor snapped his hips to hit her G-spot and her eyes rolled back in her head as a loud moan fell from her lips. “Lotor!” He groaned deep in his throat and filled her with his seed, bending her back further and keeping his seed within her nest.

He removed himself from her. “My Beautiful Omega.” He kissed her deeply, letting her feel his love. “Thank you.” She merely smiled at him. “Love Lotor!” He felt his heart warm, filling him with love for his lovely female. His future. He glanced at her stomach before climbing off of the bed, intending to dress. 

He had just finished putting on his armor when he noticed the astonished faces of Keith and Shiro, he glanced at them quizzically and followed their gaze, his mouth falling open slightly when he caught sight of her. Lance was balanced on her forearms, her legs spread forward and backwards. Keith was the first to speak. “Lance what are you doing?” 

The males were concerned with how her body was bending, her legs at a perfect 180-degree angle and her back bent into a ‘C’ shape. “Need pups for Alphas.” Her simple tone surprised them, and upon further inspection they noted her relaxed muscles and blank expression, she seemed bored. “Are you flexible Lance?” At Shiro’s words she turned her gaze. “Yes, Alpha.” She replied, doing a mid air split in the opposite direction. 

“Duly noted.” Lotor said, saving the image in his mind. Lance lowered her legs immediately, as if she knew his intentions, her bottom lip wobbling. “I must go, unfortunately. I have the Empire to mind. I will be there if you need me my Omega.” He kissed her gently, before burying his head in her neck and scenting her, taking her in as much as he could. “Alpha!” She whimpered pitifully, tears in her eyes. “I can’t stay any longer my Omega.” Regret filled his words as he held a hand to her cheek. She leaned into his touch desperately, pleading him with her teary eyes. He tore himself away from her. “I must provide.” His instinct demanded it, secure your throne, protect your female, provide for pups.

“Alpha.” Her whisper carried over to him as he walked out. She began to wail. “Lotor!” She cried out, begging for him to come back. Lotor felt a war raging within him, he was torn between staying and being with her or leaving and securing her future. He was leaving his Omega. His Beautiful Omega. 

“Lotor!” She cried and cried, begging him to come back to her. He growled low in his throat, sinking his claws into the castle walls, pulling himself forward. Lance’s cries behind him were like fire, burning him from the inside and leaving only agony. He trudged forward as the bond pulled and pulled and pulled, tightening and twisting. It writhed and shook, his mind screaming to go to her. He gritted his teeth and tore down the hall, clawing at his own body to resist and focus. He would return for her. 

 

Lance cried, holding her hands over her chest, feeling the bond writhe and hiss in anger, demanding she touch her mate. “Bring him back!” It commanded. She leaned into the soothing touch of Shiro’s arms, his head resting on her shoulder. She buried her face into Keith’s chest, her tears seeping through the fabric as she sought his comfort, clutching Shiro’s arms around her shoulders as tightly as she could in her exhausted state. 

Keith winced, his instinct demanding he comfort her as the bond lashed out at him, punishing him for her pain. “Shhh, we’re here Lance. We won’t leave you. We promise.” “It’s alright Lance, we’re right here.” Keith lifted her chin and kissed the teardrops on her cheeks, while Shiro caressed her hair gently, running a hand over her head. 

Lance stopped crying and leaned back her head, looking up at them from where she kneeled on the bed. She laid down and spread her legs. “Full.” They looked down to see she had taken in every drop they’d given her. “Our Omega.” They growled. Shiro held her close, whispering to her. “I will stay, Always.” He promised, Hugging her close.


	5. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonds are formed and the pack grows

Lance cried, holding her hands over her chest, feeling the bond writhe and hiss in anger, demanding she touch her mate. “Bring him back!” It commanded. She leaned into the soothing touch of Shiro’s arms, his head resting on her shoulder. She buried her face into Keith’s chest, her tears seeping through the fabric as she sought his comfort, clutching Shiro’s arms around her shoulders as tightly as she could in her exhausted state. 

Keith winced, his instinct demanding he comfort her as the bond lashed out at him, punishing him for her pain. “Shhh, we’re here Lance. We won’t leave you. We promise.” “It’s alright Lance, we’re right here.” Keith lifted her chin and kissed the teardrops on her cheeks, while Shiro caressed her hair gently, running a hand over her head. 

Lance stopped crying and leaned back her head, looking up at them from where she kneeled on the bed. She laid down and spread her legs. “Full.” They looked down to see she had taken in every drop they’d given her. “Our Omega.” They growled. Shiro held her close, whispering to her. “I will stay, Always.” He promised, Hugging her close. 

“Alpha, clothes.” She looked back at Shiro, and he released her. She kissed them both before going into the nearby closet, lingering beyond the doors for a moment before returning in a silk robe. She strided over to the doors, waiting for them to open before swiftly exiting. “Lance where are you going?” Keith asked her, the two Alphas following her into the halls. 

“Pup.” She inhaled deeply, looking for Pidge’s scent. She caught the scent and began her pursuit, rushing down the hall, her mates close behind as they searched for their female, their daughter. She was Lance’s and now she was theirs, their pup, their little female. Lance crossed the Castle in moments, entering the the engineering bay, and therein where Pidge’s scent led them. By the mixing scents, Hunk and Allura were there as well. Lance did not hesitate, running down the hall, turning sharply, and rushing through the doors. “Allura! Beta!” The males heard her calls and entered behind her, watching her command the princess and her friend to release her pup. Lance made a beeline for Pidge, immediately picking her up and smoothing down her hair, pressing kisses all over her face and scenting her. 

Pidge hugged her back tightly, looking over her shoulder at the two males behind her, a curious light in her eyes as she peered at them carefully. Lance set her down and tucked her into her body, just behind her hip on her right side, as she gently and warily guided the smaller female over to Hunk and Allura.

“Thank you, Pup safe.” Lance directed the words at Hunk, who she hugged fiercely with great love and admiration. No matter who they were and where they are Lance, Hunk and Pidge were always and would always be the best of friends. Lance turned to the taller woman beside her, touching their cheeks together. The rest of the pack watched her carefully, she was accepting Allura as a packmate. She lifted her head up and let Allura scent her, before eagerly returning the favor. Allura smiled tenderly and Lance grabbed her hand, holding it to her flat stomach and placing her other hand on Pidge. “More soon.” 

It took Hunk and Allura a moment to register what she meant. Pidge caught on immediately. Her face looking from Lance’s stomach to the Alphas, Allura and Hunk’s faces were covered in shock and realization. 

“WHAT?!” Allura and Pidge cried out, Pidge whirled to face her and was immediately tucked back under Lance’s arm. “Stay close.” Her demand came in a motherly tone without malice. “Alphas Breed.” The two males came towards the rest of the pack cautiously, watching their expressions. 

Pidge looked torn. She looked as though she couldn’t decide between raising her teeth or nuzzling them. Hunk was both relieved and angry, at what they did not know. Allura looked both delighted and concerned, her eyes on Lance’s stomach unnerved them slightly, she looked to be in pain almost. “What happened to Lo-“ Keith and Shiro snarled violently while Lance’s hackles stood on end. 

“Someone left their female.” Shiro hissed, hugging Lance tightly from behind. Keith stepped over to his distressed female, rumbling in his chest to comfort her. She calmed some and he stepped as close as he dared to Pidge. Lance held out a hand and invited him closer. He quickly moved beside her and Lance placed her head into the crook of his neck, scenting him. Keith looked down at her and gave her forehead a kiss before looking down at Pidge, eyes seeking permission. Lance nodded and Keith kneeled, looking at Pidge who clutched Lance’s robe like a child. 

It took Keith a moment to realize Pidge was a child, she was just a little girl. Hell, who was he to talk he was only 24, Lance and Hunk were 23 and Shiro was 26… at just 15, Pidge is almost a baby. He looked at her in a new light, she should still be clutching her mother’s clothes and playing with her friends. The thought sent a pang through his chest and judging by the distress he felt through the bond Lance knew it too. She smoothed her female’s hair down and nudged her gently towards Keith. Pidge reluctantly nodded and a giant smile broke out across Keith’s face. He gently placed his face into the crook of her neck and scented her, lifting his chin so she could do the same.

Pidge hugged him tightly and Keith returned the gesture. She let go and ran into Shiro’s legs. The older male seemed surprised but the smile on Lance’s face showed that she expected such a development. Shiro got down on his knees, still taller than the small female after coming into his full height. He lifted his chin first, showing her his trust. She scented him and lifted her chin, he scented her and she hugged him for a moment, before immediately scurrying back to Lance’s side.

Lance nuzzled her female and grabbed her bondmates’ hands, leading them towards the doors, rumbling happily. “Nest.” Her demands were heeded by all in the room, as she released Keith and Shiro so that they may stand in front of and behind the pack in their protective manner, holding hands with Hunk and Allura, Pidge has her hand on Lance’s stomach, already protective of her future siblings. The group walked down the halls, only their bonds communicating their happiness, Lance found herself immersed in the devotion from the Alphas ahead of and behind her. She send a trilling call in response. 

They entered the nesting room and Lance climbed in the bed, grabbing Pidge with a surprising strength and pulling her up as well, making the area for her as comfortable as possible. Pidge sat comfortably on the spot, adjusting the blankets to cover her and keep her warm. Lance smiled down at her female, stroking her face gently with the back of her hand, Lance shifted, taking Pidge in her arms and laying down next to her. 

“Sleep pup, Safe.” Lance promised, Pidge closed her eyes at Lance’s hushed words and Lance stroked her hair gently, within minutes Pidge was sleeping, the poor little female obviously tired from the day’s events. “My female.” Lance cooed softly at her, stroking her hair back and placing her lips on the little female’s forehead. 

Shiro and Keith watched Lance look after the female with a tender affection mothers reserved only for their children, imagining what it would be like when she had more to mother. They rumbled happily in their chests, drawing her attention as she turned her head, sitting up and looking at the other pack members. Lance looked directly at Hunk, inclining her head and allowing him to approach. 

Lance handed him the pillows she knew he’d like and some fluffy blankets to lay on, a thin sheet for him to lay under as he preferred. Lance smiled at him and touched a place near her legs, intending for him to sleep there. He did so with a smile, rumbling at her which she replied to with a trilling purr. “Thank you Lance.” he said, happily laying down. Lance looked over at Allura and the princess approached gracefully. Lance gave her the most extravagant silk sheets and pillows, which she’d presumed Allura preferred. Allura took them gratefully. “Thank you Lance, would you allow me a moment to change?” Lance grabbed her hand and pointed at Pidge. “Protect.” Allura nodded, her eyes not leaving Pidge when Lance rose, leaving the nest and entering the closet. She returned with a silk robe for Allura to wear and gave Hunk the task of watching Pidge while she guided Allura to the bath house to change. 

“Keith.” Her bondmate came to her side and she kissed him, flicking her eyes to the door. Keith understood. She wanted him to protect and watch over Allura. He nodded and leaned into her, running a hand through her hair and kissing her forehead. She nipped his hand lightly and he moved next to the door, watching for Allura. 

Lance cut her eyes to her remaining bondmate, moving her eyes to the door. “Shiro.” He nodded his assent, immediately setting out to complete the task she set for him. He stood in front of the empty doors, both exits from the nest guarded by her mates, she returned to her nest to see Hunk sitting up, alert. She entered the nest and nuzzled him in thanks, taking her place next to Pidge. 

Keith watched Allura exit the bath house’s hallway, he locked the doors after she safely entered and walked behind her, guarding her back. “Allura, Males.” Lance’s voice caught their attention as they watched Lance fix the areas near her head, behind her, and in front of her, leaving five open spaces in the nest. Keith shot a look to Shiro when he guessed who one of the spaces was for, Shiro shared the same look of savage anger on his face as Keith. 

They were not allowed in the nest when they were angry. Lance let Allura through and snapped her jaws viciously at her males, forcing them to calm down as they saw the warning etched in her features. Lance’s energy in the bond was tense, two angry Alphas near her female would not be tolerated, that was made perfectly clear when they tried to enter before the anger faded from the bond, Lance growled low in her chest and snapped her jaws again, the loud crack echoing through the room. The growls lowered in volume the further back they stepped.

Once Lance was satisfied they posed no threat to her pup, she allowed them in one at a time, letting Shiro settle behind her in the small divot she’d left for him, Keith after him on the pile in front of her, just shy of Pidge’s bedding. Lance rumbled in happiness as her bondmates laid there with her, her pup safe in her arms and her pack nearby. Lance quickly fell asleep in her Males’ arms, the exhaustion from the day overtaking her as she slipped into a restful sleep.

Allura fell asleep soon after, getting some well-deserved rest after how hard she’d been working herself lately. The Alphas were pleased at seeing her getting some sleep. The males were tired, but their instinct could not let them sleep until all was safe and everyone was tucked in and resting. They relaxed and held Lance and Pidge tight as they rested.  
—————————————————————————  
All was silent for a while, until Keith and Shiro had been woken by the beginnings of morning. Shiro saw movement from the corner of their nest, looking over at a waking Hunk, who caught his gaze and met it with some pressure before looking away. 

“So, she’s been bred, huh?” Hunk seemed unsettled by the question but the relief they felt in the bond was slight yet telling. “Yes, Thank you for protecting her Hunk. We’ll take the best care of her.” Hunk nodded his approval at Keith’s promise, grateful even. 

“So, where’d Lotor go?” Hunk’s voice contained venom Shiro thought him incapable of possessing. “He left.” A growl rumbled through his chest and he held Lance tighter to him, her small body contrasting greatly with his own. 

“But why?” Hunk asked, now confused. “Betas can hardly leave their female, much less one who’s pregnant. An Alpha leaving his female is just unheard of.” Hunk seemed perplexed, Keith had to agree, emotions were hard to figure out, even with a bond to tell you exactly what they were. “My guess is since he’s half Altean he’s got more composure.” Keith surmised, giving Lance a kiss on her forehead and suppressing the obvious growl that wanted to wrack his body. He held the thunderous sound in his chest, not wanting to wake either of the small females in his arms. Hunk inhaled deeply and let it go, repeating the process in what seemed to be him wanting to say something. 

“I’m glad she has you two to take care of her.” Hunk told them gratefully, looking them in the eyes so they could see his sincerity. He’d been worried Lance would forego finding a mate because of her duties to Voltron and lack of self confidence, to have not one but two worthy males for her made him happy she found them. 

“Well, It’s in our nature, Alphas covet females, but Lance is special, she managed to attract and keep us for much longer than she’d realized...” He let out a low rumble of realization. “Wait.” Keith was met with retribution for his thoughts when Allura quieted him, a harsh rumble in her throat, much to his surprise. He followed her heated gaze to Pidge, who was stirring in her sleep. Keith sent her an apologetic nod, she merely looked over at Lance. Allura might have saved him some pain. He continued his thoughts despite the pause, Allura’s warning still fresh in his mind. 

“Lotor didn’t leave indefinitely, he couldn’t, he told her to come whenever she needs to. Judging by the pain Lance was in and the way the bond lashed out at us he was in some serious pain, maybe he left those claw marks trying to keep from staying? But why? Should we take her to visit when her heat ends?” Keith looked to the fountain of Lance-Knowledge: Hunk. Who let out a low grumble of confusion. 

“I’m not sure she’ll want to see him, she has abandonment issues, him leaving her right after she let him breed…” His voice trailed off when Lance, her power and prestige filling the room with her scent, began to stir. With a silent rumble that ran through the nest, startling Shiro, whose arms were still wrapped around her. 

“Oh...she’s definitely not happy about this.” Hunk winced, sitting up and watching Lance’s fangs descend in her mouth, lips curled and flashing the wicked fangs. They knew all too well she was capable of with those pearly white weapons, dealing death blows and tearing throats from necks. Allura tensed warily, her eyes on Pidge as Lance’s nails became claws, again aware of her skill with them, having felt the stinging agony amidst sparring with her. 

Lance began to growl in her sleep, forcing everyone back as she clutched her pup to her chest, trying to subconsciously calm herself with her scent. The effort was in vain. They slowly stood and sat on the edges of the nest with plenty of room for her to pass them, giving Lance space for when she woke. Not a moment too late, she woke with a righteous fury, a loud growl from deep in her belly forced her chest to vibrate. 

She rose in the darkness, eyes flashing as they adjusted, the rage visible in her twisted expression. Snapping her jaws with a loud crack and snarling, she leapt out of the nest and prowled along the perimeter, eyes alight with fury. Her gait was slow and even, like the moment before a predator pounced, muscles tensed and prepared for the kill. 

Lance began to roar her displeasure to the room, frantically pacing back and forth in her anger. “How...dare he? How dare he leave us!” They simply looked on, allowing her to express her emotions as she must. “I let him breed! Become a father to my pups, and he LEAVES US!” 

The morning cycle began and the lights came on, Lance did not flinch, merely growling when her eyes adjusted. She roared again, her anger making itself know in the bond between her and the Alphas, they themselves began to feel twinges of anger in their respective chests. Lance was shaking with fury when Pidge stirred in the nest, a small whimper leaving her throat, bringing Lance to tense, listening intently for her pup, her growls did not cease.

Pidge awoke, her first thoughts going to her adoptive mother. “Lance?” Her voice was a small chirp, high pitched and echoing off the walls. Lance’s behavior ceased immediately, Love for her pup driving away her anger in an instant. The motherly love traveled through the bond, soothing her bondmates who rumbled happily as their female calmed. 

“Yes, my female?” Lance’s voice was a smooth coo, a contented rumble leaving her chest as she reached out a hand to her female. Keith and Shiro nudged Pidge forward gently, urging her to go to Lance and let her mother hold her. When Lance noticed Pidge’s reluctance the small female stepped forward, eyeing Lance warily. “Is your heat finished?” Lance blinked at her, surprised by the question. “Yes, I’m likely pregnant too.” Pidge smiled down at Lance’s stomach, before hugging her gently. 

Pidge’s stomach grumbled and Lance immediately pulled back to look at her, stroking her cheek fondly as she pulled her from the nest. “Oh my poor female, come, let me feed you.” Lance crooned at her sweet pup, tying off her robe and leading out into the hall. 

Lance looked over her shoulder at her smiling packmates. “Come, let’s eat!” They all followed happily, instinctively moving into their positions. Allura took point, walking ahead of Lance. Hunk took his place at her left hand, standing next to Lance. Shiro and Keith stood at Lance’s hands, making sure none were left behind under their watch. Pidge sat just behind Lance’s hip and her right hand, walking in front of Shiro. 

There was a missing place to Lance’s right and she wondered where Coran had gone, the spunky Beta had been so absent lately, she was very worried about the kind gorgeous man. 

They arrived in the dining room together, Lance pulling Pidge to the side and sitting her down. “Wait here, Love.” She kissed her female’s forehead and set off to finding her some food.

Lance looked at her female with a heartwarming tenderness, the males content at seeing her maternal instincts preparing her for more of their pups. Shiro was glad Pidge had already taken so well to being mothered by Lance, the poor girl deserved support from an older female such as his bondmate. Pidge gladly ate what Lance provided her with a moment later. With her child eating Lance could now give her observations to the princess.

“Where’s Coran been lately? I haven’t seen him.” Lance asked, looking at Allura as they ate. “Coran is a Beta, however he gets sick if he smells heat, I kept him away from your quarters.” Allura replied steadily, continuing to eat. 

“Oh, poor Coran. I wish I could’ve helped.” Lance’s , concern washed over her face. “He’ll be alright, as long as he doesn’t smell your heat.” Allura‘s clipped tone set her instincts on edge. The princess was most certainly hiding something, Lance decided to focus on more important matters, such as Pidge asking her for more food. “What about her hormones? Pregnancy can cause an increase in the entire pack.” Hunk‘s question left Allura very confused. 

“The whole pack?” The alpha female was clearly flustered, wondering what the hormones might do to her sense should Lance ever be put in danger. The very idea had her canines descending behind her lips. Allura was thoroughly shocked at her reaction. “As the only Omega, I’m the best breeder..” Shiro and Keith snapped their jaws at her words, she was no breeder. She was a worthy female and their mate, they would not tolerate her referring to their mate in such a manner. She simply eyed the two and continued speaking, by Keith’s gaze she knew she would be in trouble later. “...meaning I can yield strong pups. Since both Alphas bred me, they will both become stronger, more irate and most definitely more protective. Hunk and Pidge will become very protective as well, everyone will be essentially glued to me. Even….” her formerly happy voice faded away and she whimpered slightly, completely forgetting about her slight anger at her mates for their interruption, seeking only comfort from her males. 

Her packmates were at her side instantly. Her Alphas immediately moved to their mate, the bond thrashing angrily at her distress. They stroked and held her close, allowing their packmates to approach. Hunk gave her comforting rumbles from deep in his chest, needing for Lance’s discomfort to fade, the pack bonds making them itch to get to her. Pidge did not like her mother upset. She growled at the Alphas to make space, pushing herself beneath Lance’s chest and checking on her siblings. She pressed her face to Lance stomach and was hugging her legs tightly. Allura felt the need to go to her and provide her comfort, a tightening in her chest that tore at her self control. Run, comfort, Protect.

Lance calmed when Allura joined them, gently smoothing her hair down like her father had done for her when she was a girl. All at once the pack detached themselves from Lance, save for Keith and Shiro, Keith’s arm around Lance’s waist and Shiro’s over her shoulders. “Well, that was most certainly accurate.” Allura finally spoke, wondering what had gotten into her. “Yes, pack bonds are strengthening during the course of her pregnancy.” Shiro said proudly, kissing Lance’s forehead affectionately. “We can already somewhat sense her emotions.” Keith could feel the twinge of contentment that wasn’t his, his female’s contentment which he’d brought, only supplementing his own. Shiro seemed to be in agreement on the other end of the bond. The entire pack was happy at the moment, it seemed. 

“Lance I had a question.” Allura said, speaking directly to her. “Yes Allura?” She asked back, looking towards the beautiful Altean. “What about….Him?” She asked slowly, looking at the sweet omega as she mothered Pidge. 

Lance froze slightly. “I’m not entirely sure. I won’t deny I’m angry-no, Furious with him..” Lance’s canines descended and she ducked her head into Shiro’s neck, taking in his scent while Keith rubbed her back gently. She composed herself and continued to speak “...but I could never deny him his pup, nor could I deny my pups their right to know their father. No mother could keep a child away like that. Males and females need their fathers respectively and I will not deny my children anything. I would burn the world down and lay it at their feet if they asked it of me.” Lance replied calmly, finishing her food and taking Pidge’s empty plate. 

“You do realize you’re carrying Lotor’s heir correct? You are essentially the Empress of the Galra Empire.” Allura winced at the sentence. Lance’s breath hitched. 

She snapped her teeth and growled, filling the room with her language, her inner wild surging to the forefront, determined to keep her young safe. “I would sooner kill his entire army and lay ruin to his empire before I let him take my pups from me.” She clutched Pidge to her chest and hunched over her, her Alphas standing behind her, at the flanks. “Lance!” Hunk called out. She growled at him, “LANA!” He roared out, filling the room with his language as well. She snapped back to reality, releasing Pidge from her grip. 

“My female go with Hunk. I need to go calm myself before I harm you.” Pidge whimpered and hugged Lance before following the older beta from the room, Allura trailing behind her protectively. Lance was glad Allura was so watchful of the little female, Pidge would be well taken care of. Lance simply left the room, retreating to her inner sanctum.  
—————————————————————————  
Her Alphas soon found her in her undergarments, curled over her stomach. She was sleeping peacefully in her large bed, having deconstructed her nest that morning.  
“Our mate is so Lovely.” Shiro said fondly, laying behind her. “Pretty Omega.” Keith laid next to her and held her front to his, taking in her scent and covering her in his own. “Do you think that Lotor left so easily because he has another breeder?” He asked, looking up at the older male. Shiro borrowed Lance for a moment, coating her in his scent so she smelled like the both of them. Keith was satisfied, her scent of rain, lilac and honey had the characteristic musky scent most males possessed, with the notes of smoke off of Shiro and his own Cinnamon.

“No. I think she’s his only female. His Altean blood possibly makes his dynamic less prominent.” Shiro replied after a minute of deliberation, wondering the same thing. “Maybe we should take her to see him. It would calm her to have all of her mates with her. It makes her anxious to be incomplete like this.” He aimed his suggestion at Keith, looking concerned at her peaceful face. “He’ll ask if he cares.” Keith replied, laying down to sleep. Shiro debated over this, wondering if this was truly the right choice. He decided to sleep as well.


	6. Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance hadn’t seen hide nor tail of her lilac mate in a long four months. Perhaps it was time to change that.

Allura had asked them all to meet in the Control Room to discuss the Alliance. Lance arrived with her bondmates in tow. “Hi Allura! What’s up?” She asked, noticing the slightly tense atmosphere between Allura and her Betas. She saw Pidge and immediately took her into her radius, hovering closely. “What’s wrong, why is my family upset?” She fixed her gaze on Allura, breaking eye contact only to look over Hunk and Pidge for injuries. 

“We are having the convention for the Voltron Alliance today.” Allura’s tone was hesitant, unsure. This was most unlike her. Lance could sense her apprehension. “What’s wrong with that?” Lance asked inquisitively, wondering what could have the normally calm and composed princess so out of sorts. “All are required to attend, and it will be hosted on the planet of Kerra. This planet……” She was Promptly cut off by Pidge, who snapped her jaws angrily. “It exploits Omegas!” Pidge snarled, baring her dulled teeth at the Alpha Female. Lance froze. “What do you mean “exploit”?” She asked shakily, both anxiety and anger coiling through her blood.

“They breed them as they please, waiting for heats and claiming them.” Hunk finished, glowering darkly at the thought.“They won’t breed her if she has mates, right?” Shiro began holding Lance protectively, trying to keep his female from being distressed. It wasn’t good for the pups and he would not have anything harm his pups. Keith moved in front of her slightly, tucking her behind him and Shiro. 

“The problem is...we’re not entirely sure. Ever since the new rakar has risen to power, the entire planet has completely changed.” Allura explained skittishly, wincing at the Alpha’s stares. “However, On another note. Lance will be safer. Lotor is going to be at the Convention with his battalion.” Allura perked up slightly at the thought of Lance being safe and protected. Lance’s mood dampened and lifted simultaneously. 

“I’ll go.” She spoke. Her tone strong and tight. Allura sighed. “Another thing ...the planet has already provided us with attire, which is appropriate to their new culture…” Allura trailed off, handing them various articles of clothing. 

The Alphas had animal skins, with Scales on the outside layer and soft fur linings on the inside, fashioned into what seemed to be a kilt. For the Betas was a similar fashion, with Pidge’s being closer to a halter top dress. Lance’s however...Hers was closer to the skimpiest bikini she’d ever seen, made of a strange gelatinous substance barely opaque enough to cover any of her skin. 

The top was separated from the bottom, but the two clipped together in odd ways. The top was many strings looping around her neck and back in a web-like network, with the gelatin over her breast, a vertical strip that ran from the top to the underside of them. 

The various strings connected to the bottoms, which pulled them up considerably, the sidebands sitting on top of her hips. Yet again the gelatin was applied in a small triangle in the front, barely covering her lower extremities, the back was a line of gelatin that formed a G-string. 

Everyone looked on, horrified. “She’s essentially naked, we can’t let her be seen like this.” Keith whispered fervently into Shiro’s ear, hackles raised. “You are very correct.” He assented, looking at the extreme skin-showing this outfit provided.

“I’ll wear it.” Lance said boldly, raising her chin up high.   
“What?” Keith growled out, his face twisting with outrage. Lance gave him a warning look, flashing fang as she pushed Pidge behind her and beginning to growl quietly in her throat. Keith stepped away and began pacing, trying to work out his anger so he’d be allowed near Lance and his children. 

“I’ll work around it, if everyone walks around me and Pidge, no one will see anything. I’ll be wearing it, they’ll never know. And if they have a problem…” Lance’s voice dipped menacingly, her inner wild coming out to play. “They can face my teeth.” The finality in her tone was laced with a threat, one they knew to take seriously. Lance did not veil her threats; she bared them like fangs and she was not to be taken lightly. Lance was lethal, especially when her pups were on the line. 

Her words hung in the air. “Fine.” Keith spoke, wrapping Lance and Pidge in his embrace. Lance decided to forgive his lack of permission and instead accepted his affection. What was the point in angering him if he’s just gotten done being angry?

“Well, since we’re all dressed we may as well go.” Allura calmly rose and left to find Coran. They returned a little while later, Coran looking towards Lance warily. “Hello Lance, are you feeling alright?” He asked,  
Cautiously approaching the Omega. He knew better than to approach a pregnant female and her pup without explicit permission, if she could raise fangs to her males there was no telling what she’d do to any other, pack member or not. 

“Yes, I feel a lot better. Although it’ll be best when I have my pups.” She said, standing to show him her distended stomach. “My, they’re growing so much every day.” Coran had the fond look in his eye that appeared whenever Lance spoke of children, clearly excited for the new arrivals. 

Lance simply smiled and held a hand out to him. An invitation. Coran grinned happily and slowly walked over, placing his hand in Lance’s. She happily guided his hand over to the male on the left, who moved the most. “Oh my! He’s quite the active little thing!” Lance laughed and heartily agreed.  
—————————————————————————  
“Now, stay close to me.” Lance told Pidge softly, pulling her into her immediate radius. She stared each of the Alphas in the face, fangs out and ready. “Protect. My. Female.” She growled, her wild making itself known. There would be grave consequences for any who tried to so much as harm a hair on her head, her body was her children’s now and any who dared to touch will find themselves missing what made contact with her skin. Her bondmates would make sure of that.

Allura took point, Coran and Hunk falling at her hands. Lance walked between them, Coran on the left and Hunk to her right. Her males brought up the rear, ensuring all before them are safe and protected in the group. Pidge sat at her adoptive mother’s right hand, just behind her hip and kept a protective hand over her mother’s belly, no harm would come her siblings, not while she was around. Lance smiled down at her, placing a gentle hand on her female’s shoulder.

A voice took her attention, making her tense as a foreign male entered her general vicinity. “Welcome! Paladins of Voltron! I’m glad to see you received our wardrobe accommodations, they fit you well.” The Rakar walked over in all of his splendor, dripping in gold adornments. His arms spread wide. Lance immediately sought out all the weak points he exposed with the movement. He would certainly be an easy kill. 

“Princess Allura.” He lifted her hand to place a kiss on the back of it. A ripple of disgust traveled through the pack bond. Lance disliked the male being so near her pack. “A pleasure to meet your acquaintances, Paladins.” He said, bowing slightly to them, when he noticed the small Beta behind Allura, who could only completely cover Lance. “Oh, she’s quite young, prime beta specimen, might I see how she likes me?” He asked, proceeding forward anyways. Coran and Hunk moved forward, closing off any entry into their circle.  
Pidge could come out, he would not come in.

The male eyed the Alphas warily and Allura nearly scoffed. They were not who he should be the most afraid of. Lance’s hackles were raised and her teeth were out, there would be no mercy for any offenses he’d commit. He entered the radius and Pidge shoved through the Betas, snapping her teeth at the intruder. Lance sent her pride through the bond as Pidge growled at him, snapping any time he tried to touch her. The rakar let out a loud growl which stopped the movement around them. Lance’s hand shot out from between the Betas and pulled Pidge behind the wall of safety. The snarls of the Alphas filling the room as Lance pulled Pidge behind her toward the Alphas. 

“Do not growl at my female” She snarled harshly, snapping her jaws loudly and growling at the fucking idiot who decided to provoke her. 

The irate alpha scented the air, taking in her smell. The Alphas growled at the action, they did not appreciate other males partaking in anything their female had to offer. “An Omega dares to speak to me in such a manner?” He asked testily, trying to see Lance through the wall of her packmates.   
“Yes.” She snapped her jaws so hard he flinched, Lance turned away, satisfied. She began to look over her pup. “Are you well? Let me see you my Female.” She crooned while searching Pidge for injuries. 

“Is this your Omega? How disrespectful!” He scoffed, staring Keith in the eyes. Lance growled again, letting her dominance come forth. 

“Let me pass.” She growled low in her throat. The Betas parted and Lance stepped out in front of the Rakar. He was taller than she was but he sat much lower than she did. He was less than her. “Weakling, how dare you offend my female in such a way.” “Damned Omega.” He hissed back, baring his dull teeth. “How dare you disrespect me?!” He shouted, trying to coax a submission from her. The moment he stepped too close Lance snapped her jaws, snarling at him and flashing fang. 

The foolish rakar took another step, his last, and was trying to reach for Lance’s stomach. Lance did not hesitate, moving forward into his face and wrapping a hand around his throat, lifting him up by the neck and squeezing until his face turned blue. She released his throat and circled him predatorily. Lance glanced at Shiro momentarily, backhanding the rakar when he tried to distract her. Shiro nodded at his mate, this was a lesson she was teaching her female. Shiro leaned down to speak in Pidge’s ear. “Lance is many things, she is powerful, she is motherly, she is dominant, however most importantly she is true to her nature, and in so the single most encompassing trait of her wild is this:

“She is Merciless.” 

Lance bent down, speaking loudly into his face. “Who are you to dare disrespect my female? You are nothing to me. You’re a weakling who does not deserve to rule. You are scum and I can tell from your scent, you fucking bastard, that you have taken many an omega in their heat. For this you should die.” The rakar began to shake, the dominance Lance was exuding far too much for his wild.

Lance raised her head and smiled. “I will have blood for the omegas you have insulted. You took advantage of them in their only moment of weakness because all of you disgusting bastards are the weakest of them all. Take this as an example of what an omega can do.” 

Lance looked directly into the eyes of many warriors, who bent their heads. She picked up the rakar by the hair, tilting his head back and exposing his throat. “Pidge.” The young girl turned away and it was at that moment that Lance sunk her fangs into his neck, ripping his throat from his neck and spitting the foul-tasting thing out. “This is no meal. This was not mercy. This was a lesson. I beg you, please, do approach an omega such as myself and try the pure idiocy this one did. If you were not so fucking disgusting I would make a meal of you.” 

The tense aura died down and the rakar was being dragged away by some warriors, who whimpered when Lance set her gaze on them, running away as if their tails were between their legs. Lance laughed, amused. Her mates kissed the blood from her lips and left her to her devices, she needed space after such a kill. They kept to themselves nearby, watching their female with pride. Allura had some serious negotiating to do, however the right of the kill was Lance’s. The princess was glad such rules were universal. Lance began to ponder upon it when a familiar scent crept into her radius. Lotor.

Lance turned around, following her sense of smell towards her mate only to stumble into a plate of armor.   
“Halt!” A guard commanded, aiming his rifle at her chest. She snarled and her pack immediately took to her side. Her males surrounded her, Hunk, Keith and Shiro shielding her from the end of the weapon. 

“Do not threaten my female!” Shiro thundered, his musculature threatening violence. Lance growled angrily, Adrenalin still high from the thrill of the kill. She was not afraid to make an example of this male either.

“This female has breached the radius of the Great Emperor Lotor, an offense punishable by Galra Law.” The guard stated, his gun wavering slightly, Keith took advantage of this and shoved the gun away, holding his blade to the guard’s neck. Lance was thoroughly impressed. Our male is Deadly. She thought, her interest permeating the air. Lotor caught the scent of his female immediately. “Cease at once!” The Emperor commanded, stepping through the Guards. 

“Hello Shiro, Keith.” Lotor said elegantly, his look was coordinated as ever, even in the barbaric clothing they’d offered him. He looked to be more muscular as well, his form just a touch bulkier. “Lotor.” Keith growled, releasing the guard and stepping in place on Shiro’s right. “Now you decide to return Lotor? After months?” Shiro held no quarter, his words were only the truth.

“I’m not sure as to what you’re alluding to Shiro, but I want to see my female.” Lotor was clearly confused.  
“You know exactly what we’re talking about, you left!” Hunk cried angrily, his outrage made clear, Lance felt the eyes of some nosier guests and snapped her jaws at them. They turned away. 

“My males.” Lance growled in irritation, catching the attention of all men present. “You are causing a scene, let’s speak outside.” She did not wait for a reply and walked away towards the doors. Her Males all followed, Lotor leaving his Battalion inside the hall. 

The males stepped outside to see her, back turned to them as she stared at the sky. An immense sadness caused them all to wince, it felt like a stab to the chest. “You know, I never once imagined I could be loved enough to have pups. A bondmate. Now I’ve found such happiness and still it’s somehow been taken from me, the joy I should feel has been replaced with something bittersweet.” Tears ran down her face, Keith, Shiro and Hunk immediately going to comfort her. 

Keith kissed the tears from her cheeks, Hunk wrapping her up in a hug while Shiro stroked her hair and back reassuringly. When Lance stopped crying they let go, still hovering protectively over her. 

Lotor stood and marveled at her figure, he hadn’t seen his female in so long. He was both pleased and angry at her apparel, it was much too showing for his liking. At least, in the presence of other males. He looked at her slight profile, her beautiful eyes reflecting the night sky like diamonds. 

“Lance.” He called to her, beckoning her to him. The males turned and growled at him, though it was somewhat half-hearted now, their sole focus being Lance. She snapped her teeth and turned. 

Lotor froze. He saw the roundness of her stomach, staring in shock. 

“You...are pregnant? With my pup?” He asked hopefully, staring into her eyes. Lance had never felt more heartbroken when she saw the look in his eyes, a hope that was so broken and frayed yet he clung to with everything that he had. Lance nodded.   
“Yes, three of them, one for each of my males.” She gazed happily at her stomach and Lotor shook with emotion. “Could I feel? Can I feel you, feel our pup?” He asked shakily, reaching his hand out as if he were afraid she’d break, although it seemed he was more likely to do so. 

“Yes.” She was glad to see him so transfixed on the pup. He will provide well for them, her instinct whispered. He walked forward as fast as he could pressing his hand to her belly and feeling. He felt the life inside, the little being that had to be his. 

He pressed his ear to her stomach, listening intently. He was met with tiny little thumps in a perfect rhythm, fast and strong. “I can hear them. I hear the heartbeat.” He whispered, looking up at her, filled with happiness. He placed a kiss on the center of her distended belly. “I’m waiting for you little one.” He whispered, rising to his feet. To Lance’s shock he kissed her, He pressed his lips to hers softly, as if he was afraid she’d break beneath the touch she’d been missing so dearly, she only wished he’d hold her tighter when he pulled back. “I missed you my Female.” He hugged her tightly once more and Lance couldn’t help the absolute satisfaction at having her mates near. 

“I missed you too my male.” She gladly returned his loving embrace, being mindful of her growing children. “Come back with us. I need my males.” She pleaded, desperation in her voice. “I must take care of the Empire, if I lose my throne I cannot provide for you. Come with me. Bring your pack, I will keep you in my palace, you’ll be safe and comfortable.” He promised, holding her hands. Lance was torn. She gazed at his hands and shook her head, her expression conflicted.

“I...don’t know. I’ll need to ask Allura, and everyone else and...I...I need my female.” She told him, itching to see her pup. She craved having her baby close.   
Lotor released her hastily. He would by no means prevent her from seeing her pup. Although in that moment he realized he had a child, a daughter. The little female was Lance’s and now she was his too. Lotor looked over at the others, wondering if he could ask what she was like. He saw Lance’s fangs come out to play and he was glad he’d released and let her go alone.

A mother’s love shows mercy to no one. 

Lance took off as quickly as she could before returning, Pidge tucked into her body, Allura and Coran following.   
“What’s going on here?” Allura asked, hovering protectively in front of Pidge and Lance.

“I’ve extended my offer to all of you: Come stay with me. You’ll all be comfortable and safe.” Lotor was speaking to the princess, but his eyes never once left Lance or his pup. 

“I’m not sure...what about the castle?” She was considering it but hesitant, Lance couldn’t say she didn’t feel the same. “You can bring it with you.” He replied, not missing a beat. “I’m just not sure.” Allura was clearly wary of leaving her den with her pack, she had no idea whether it would be safe. “Allura please, I need my female. I need my pup.” He was pleading now, desperation in his voice. 

“Perhaps a trial? We will visit for now and see if we want to stay.” Coran interjected, trying to diffuse the situation as best he could. Lance was grateful for the assistance and clearly so was Allura. “That’s a perfect idea Coran.” Lance complimented, nodding at him in thanks. 

“What do you think my males?” Lance asked, turning her head to look at the three behind her. “Whatever makes you happiest Lance.” Keith promised, holding her shoulders. He was being truthful. So long as his mate was happy he didn’t care where he was.

“Shiro? Hunk?” She looked at them expectantly.   
Hunk sighed, growling slightly at Lotor. “If he’s what makes you happy, I don’t mind.” He huffed and gave her a big hug. 

“And you, my male?” She asked, looking at Shiro. He had a look of deep thought on his face. Lance was concerned. “My male?” She asked moving towards him, touching him hesitantly. He jumped with fright. 

“Shiro!” She cried, looking at the spooked Alpha. His eyes were wide with fear, the irises slits. She knew what was happening. She feels the same in every dream he has, the bond projecting his innermost fears. She grabbed her male and held him tightly, speaking soothing words into his ear. 

“Breathe with me my male, deep breaths, that’s it, just like that.” She whispered gently into his ear, helping him breathe properly. His eyes returned to normal. “Are you feeling better my mate?” She stroked his hair softly, the continued motion giving him an anchor to settle with in the presence. “Yes, Thank you Lance.” He said, taking deep breaths. “I take it you are against joining us in the palace?” Lotor questioned, his tone both concerned and aloof somehow.

“I can’t go back there. I can’t! Not after what they did to me.” Shiro’s voice shook with the words he spoke, his body trembling lightly in Lance’s arms, who cast him an imploring look.

Lotor’s eyes softened with sympathy. 

“I have lived in the palace my whole miserable life. It was pure torture. I was the one thing out of place, the illegitimate prince, the Emperor’s mistake, The resident half-blood no one wanted…And still, I cannot fathom the torture you endured at the witch’s hand.” He told him, his hand extending toward him. “You are my brother now Shiro, we are pack, we are family. I take care of my Family.” He told him, pure conviction in his eyes. 

They all looked at him astounded, Lance felt an immense wave of happiness washing over her. Tears leaked from her eyes.

Her packmates turned at the smell of salt. “Lance! what’s wrong.” Allura asked, wiping her tears.   
Lance smiled brilliantly. “I have all my males.” She said, her voice slightly strained. Her pack embraced her warmly. They stayed like that for a minute before releasing the hormonal female.

“I’m very tired.” Her beautiful lips parted in a small yawn. “Can we go home?” She asked, looking up at her Alphas. “You need your rest Lance.” Keith said, moving to hold her shoulders, guiding her inside. 

“Shiro.” She held out a hand, beckoning him. When he was within her reach she held his arm and gave him a kiss. “Why don’t you stay and speak with Lotor? I love when my males get along.” She suggested, turning away with Keith after using her hip to bump Shiro in Lotor’s direction. Their pack followed soon after, Lance strutting out of sight with her pack surrounding her. Pidge sat snugly against her right hip, as always. Lotor watched the little female go, curious at what the little female was like, his daughter. “Let’s all sleep in the nest tonight.” They all murmured an assent. Lance really made the best nest. 

Shiro was left with Lotor. There was a heavy silence between them, the air was thick with questions. “Did you mean it? What you said.” Shiro’s eyes never left the sky. “Yes.” Lotor uttered that single word with so much conviction his language resonated throughout it. Shiro looked at him, shocked. 

“This is my first true family. I never thought I’d find a mate, or have pups, especially not a pack. I have these things now and they are the most precious things I’ve ever owned. Everyone has left and betrayed me at every turn, I will protect what I finally have.” Shiro felt the power radiating from Lotor, and clapped his hand on Lotor’s shoulder. “Come Brother, our Female has waited long enough for you.” He began to guide the lilac-skinned emperor to see their beautiful mate.  
—————————————————————————


	7. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack is strongest in its nest, deep within the den, where the heart of their lives lie.

They arrived at the castle to find it empty. “Let’s check the Nest. I heard Lance wanted to sleep there.”   
“She kept it? I thought she’d destroyed it.” Lotor replied, surprised at the news.

“She remade it, now it’s almost as large as the room, although...well you’ll see.” Shiro chuckled slightly while he explained, “She Locked herself in there for weeks, only leaving to eat, only Pidge allowed. Then when she finished, she howled out a song and we all came to see what’s wrong, and there she is, in the middle of the largest, most beautiful nest I’ve ever seen, waving at us to come in.” Shiro laughed earnestly at their mate’s antics. Lotor winced, missing his female’s moments weighed heavy on his heart. 

They arrived at the hall where Lance’s Nest was and were immediately hit with her scent. “She’s most definitely in there.” Shiro opened the doors and they stepped through. “Yes.” Lotor did not give much of a response, Shiro supposed Lance’s scent was quite forceful if you were unused to it. 

Lance was sat in the middle of the room, the gaudy outfit discarded for one of the silk robes she loved, A pearly white which contrasted beautifully with her coffee colored skin. “My males!” She called out to them happily, rising from her spot. Keith trailed after her, hovering at her side constantly within the last month. She greeted Shiro with a kiss. Keith greeted Shiro with a clasping of forearms. As most males do. Lance walked over, grabbing her male and holding her forehead to Lotor’s. “I have missed you so much my male.” She breathed out, kissing him softly on the lips. Lotor claimed her lips with his own, his kiss gentle and coaxing. She parted from his lips with an ecstatic smile, the bond no longer thrashing at the mention of him. Instead, it twisted tighter and tighter, with a start Lotor realized that he could never leave if he wanted to, being even a step away from her made him long to hold her and be there right next to her. 

Lance closed her eyes and smiled, relishing in the mate bond that no longer burned her from within, but warmed her and filled her with a contentment and awe that wasn’t completely her own. “Come my males, let’s sleep.” Her mates watched her hips swing back and forth as she walked, hair braided hair elegantly wrapping around her head in a crown of chocolate strands and cascading down her back, the long strands now brushing her hips, her hair having grown in the time she’s been pregnant. 

She stopped just in front of it, looking at him expectantly. Lotor walked over and entered, he let out a gasp. The nest was a weave of colors, different areas weaved with beautiful images. 

On the fringe was a circle of bright pinks, embroidered into flowers, marks and crowns. “Juniberries.” He mumbled, remembering the flowers that once grew on Altea. He looked to the other half of the nest. Decorated in vibrant oranges, there were again, strange shapes, which he recognized to be the shape of Altean marks, and beautifully sewn gears interconnected in complex ways. 

The second layer was yellow. There were suns splayed across it, all surrounding a giant lion’s head. A lion of Voltron. The yellow had shining gold spun into it, forming a glittering outline of some strange figure he did not recognize.

The third area was a menagerie of color: red, black and purple, in some way interconnected beautifully despite the clash of color. The red area depicted a blazing ring of fire on its outer edge, dangerously beautiful blades that seemed elegantly crafted, a strange symbol on their hilts, all pointing to a giant red lion’s head in the center, another lion of Voltron. 

Weaving into the red was black, a deep void of color with purple and white designs, beautiful stars and supernovas in a galaxy, all surrounding a large black lion head on the white center. The Black Lion.

The Black was fading into a lovely shade of purple, striking white woven throughout, filled with more blades, looking extremely similar to his sword, the symbols from his armor as well, all surrounding a depiction of a lion, this one seemed different, not a lion of Voltron, but similar, a shocking mane of white around its face. 

In the very center were two figures on a black backdrop. A woman of blue, long flowing hair behind her, a crown on her head of corals, with fish, sharks, dolphins, and whales swimming within and around it. She was dressed in a long flowing gown that seemingly melted into the ocean she stood upon, a slit down the side showing one of her legs as she seemed to walk forward. 

She looked upward, her eyes closed and she was smiling. Her pregnant stomach was a sphere of blue and green, surrounded by black, red and purples, the same shades of its surrounding shapes. The woman draped one arm over her distended belly, she stood close to a smaller figure, this one green. 

She was a small girl with short hair ,with what seemed to be spectacles in her hand, the woman had her hand at the small of the girl’s back. The girl was dressed in a gown similar to the woman’s, hers flowed upward slightly, showing her small feet, one raised above the ground, the other on the tips of its toes where she touched the ground. 

The girl looked down and smiled at the floor of green she stood on, it sprouted with life where her feet touched; vines, flowers, and trees sprouting in a circle around her. Her eyes were open and bright, her messy hair framing her face. A wreath of clouds wrapped around her head. Behind them both were two lions of Voltron, flying through the night sky in perfect harmony, the blues and green mixing beautifully.

Lotor was completely astonished at the beauty of Lance’s art.“You made this?” His eyes were wide with wonder as he directed the question toward her. “I did.” She began striding in her long gown over to where he stood. “Why?” He couldn’t stop himself looking back at her masterpiece.

“I wanted to represent my family.” She walked into the nest and stepped lightly over the orange portion. “This is Coran. I made his glitter, since he’s the gorgeous man. He’s the Coranic, so I gave him gears, and I gave him Altean marks for his heritage.” She explained, padding lightly to the pinks. 

“This, is Allura!” She called spreading her arms wide, turning again and looking back at him. “It has her juniberries because of her memories, Altean marks for her heritage, and crowns because, well, she’s a princess after all.” She finished, jumping over to the yellow area. 

“My first packmate, Hunk. He’s a ray of sunshine, hence the suns, and he loves his lion so much, so I put yellow in his story. I gave him Samoa, his home and his heritage because I know how dearly he misses it, I gave him this as a comfort for my best friend.” She told him, smiling as she spoke, she strode over to the red, black and purple. “These! Oh these are my males.” She said happily, beaming at him. “This, is Keith.” She excitedly, moved over to the red. “He’s full of fire, of passion! and I love him for that. I put his blade on here because it reminds him of his mother and his heritage. I also sewed Red into this, because he loves his lion so much.” She sighed, touching the lion’s face. She felt Keith’s contentment and pride at her praise through the bond. 

She walked into the black, the pale white of her robes making her look ethereal in its inky depths. “This is Shiro, he loves space so I gave him the Milky Way, The galaxy we’re from. I know he loves his lion so I sewed Black in the middle, their bond is one of the strongest here. She’s near and dear to him.” She smiled at the image of her home galaxy, tracing some tiny dot where she supposed earth was, somewhere in the vastness. 

Lance moved into the lilac section, tracing the white designs on it carefully. “This is you my male, you could tell, no? I let your love of swordsmanship shine through here along with the symbols on your armor, you’re a soldier, yet you also have a certain tenderness to you. That’s why I chose this color. It matches your skin and in some ways your character. This lion in the center?” 

She pulled him over, settling beside it. “That is you. You are a lion too my male, you are like the lions of my home planet. Strong and ferocious, but gentle as well. Not to mention your lovely mane.” She ran her hands through his hair slowly, letting him revel in his mate’s touch. 

She stood and brought him with her. Ushering him to the center, where the woman and the little girl stood. “This is my female, mi hija.” She said, stroking the image of Pidge. “She is earth. She is nature in its most raw form. My beautiful female, always with her head in the clouds .” She looked at her fondly, tracing the girl’s Crown of Clouds. 

She moved him to the woman. “This is Me, or more so my mamá.” she explained, touching the face of the woman. “We are the sea, guardians of water. We come from the beaches of Varadero. And this..” She said, moving his hand to touch the stomach of the woman. “This is my planet. My home. My world. The red, black and purple, those are my males who gave me my world. This!” She told him, placing his hand on her stomach. 

“This is my world.” She held his face to hers. “I can’t have my world without you Lotor.” She told him, tears in her eyes. “Don’t leave my world again.” She pleaded, holding his face in her hands. He placed his hands over hers. 

“Never.” He promised. Cobalt looking into Azure. 

“Thank you My male.” Her voice was a soft whisper, filling him with a sense of belonging. He kissed her and helped her to her feet.

“Now…” she spoke, exhausted. “Come my males, let’s rest.” She beckoned Keith and Shiro to join her. 

Shiro knelt and reached under the black section of the nest, finding a blanket and pillows. Keith did the same in his area. Lance guided Lotor to his. “Here, my male. Watch.” She showed him, reaching to the hilt of the largest sword, it parted around her hand, a secret slit in the fabric. She pulled a blanket and pillows from the split. 

“Here. Set them on the…” She paused, thinking. “What’s this Keith?” She seemed perplexed, pointing to the ground. “The floor, or the ground.” He replied over his shoulder, laying his blanket out. “Si, el piso.” She mumbled to herself, turning back to Lotor. 

“Lay it on the floor, how you like.” She told him, reaching into the edge of the blue, above a large whale. He did as she asked. “Shiro, amor. Grab my hips please?” She asked, still bent over. He walked over and lifted her by the hips and walked backwards. A large blue blanket slid slowly out of the slit, which he could see now spanned half of her circle. The blanket itself seemed large enough to cover the whole nest. He set her down when all of the blanket left the slit. 

“Gracias amor.” She told him, giving him a kiss before walking across the nest, spreading the blanket over the blue area where they placed their things. “Vamos, let’s sleep my males.” She moved to enter the bedding before hesitating. “Wait, how will we sleep tonight?” She asked, looking back at them. They paused as well. 

“I suppose we should sleep how we used to.” Lotor said, laying on the edge of his area and the center, Shiro and Keith did the same. “My males, I love how much you love for me to lay with you, but I’m too heavy.” Lance sighed, rubbing her stomach tiredly. “I’m going to find my female.” She sighed wearily, walking out of the room to find Pidge.

Lance walked slowly down the halls, following the scent of her female. She soon came upon Pidge’s room. She knocked lightly. “My female?” Lance heard no sounds from within. She opened the door tentatively. Pidge was sound asleep, her room an absolute mess. Lance decided she would chastise her in the morning. She walked over to the bed and picked her up as best as she could, her stomach making it difficult, and carried her back down the hall.

She entered the room to see Lotor on top of Keith, Shiro laying next to them. She froze, as did they.   
They all hastily separated. Lance was still frozen.   
“Lance we can explain-“ Keith began when Lance bursted out laughing, throwing her head back and laughing from deep in her belly. 

“Ay dios Mio!” She gasped out between bouts of laughter. “Ay que raro!” She giggled, her laughter dying down. “I never knew you all played for that team my males!” She began to laugh again, tears of mirth running down her cheeks.   
Pidge awoke when Lance’s tears of laughter fell on her head. 

She startled and flipped out of Lance’s arms. Lance quickly bent at the knees and dropped her hips low, catching her before she hit the floor. “Are you alright my Female?” She asked, still half-giggling as she stood.   
“I’m fine, Lance.” She replied, motioning for Lance to set her down. Lance did so and Pidge tucked herself tightly into Lance’s body, holding her robes tight. Moisture seeped through them where her face touched. Lance knelt down to her level, looking her female over for injury. 

“What’s wrong Pidge?” She was holding Pidge’s face in her hands. Tears streamed down the face of the young girl. “I miss my mother.” She sobbed, hugging Lance’s neck tightly. Lance’s heart broke at the thought, here she was, calling Pidge her female when her real mother waits for her on earth. 

“I know, I miss my mother too, I miss Earth, I miss Varadero, I miss it all. And I am so sorry that someone as young as you has to be involved in this.” She whispered, a sob in her throat at the suffering this poor girl has been through.

“But know this…” she said, pulling back and holding Pidge by her shoulders. “No matter what you say, no matter who your mother is, no matter what you do… I will always protect you with a Mother’s love.” Her eyes never left the young girls, blue meeting brown with the intensity of her promise. She kissed Pidge’s forehead softly and ushered her to the center of the nest. 

She slipped her hands into the part of the floor where the feet of Pidge’s visage rested and pulled her sleeping gear from it, a humongous fluffy green blanket and several large pillows. “Let’s Sleep.” She whispered to her, tucking her in and laying down beside her. “My males.” She looked over her shoulder, beckoning them with a finger. “Lay as you please, do not disturb her.” Her words held the edge of warning, teeth just showing beneath her lips.

Shiro laid to her left, holding her hand that was draped over Pidge. Keith laid above her, his head next to hers. She kissed him. Lotor laid behind her, wrapping his arms around her. She fell asleep in the warmth of her males’ bodies, her pack was warm and safe


	8. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A male is unsatisfied with a simple tether. He will tie the female to him by the fangs and she may never leave.

Lance awoke during the day cycle to see her sleeping males. Her female woke up shortly after her. “Lance?” She groaned, searching for her glasses.   
“I’m here Pidge.” She replied, handing the small girl her glasses. 

“Are you Hungry?” The woman asked, entering her closet. “Yes.” The small girl replied, tucking away her blankets and pillows in the spaces under the nest’s floor.  
“Let’s bathe first, your hair needs to be washed.” She said, coming out of the closet with several robes. All colored silk. 

“Okay.” Pidge replied, walking into the bath house with her. It was a tall and luxurious room, the Altean qualities still there in the making of it, A huge pool in the ground made up the bath, warm water making the room steamy. A large pillar rose up in the center of the pool, shower spouts lining it’s sides. Areas for storage lined the walls, along with various other shower stalls. 

Lance untied her robe and hung it on the hook next to the door as Pidge took off her outfit.   
Lance tested the water. “My fe-Pidge Come feel and see if its too hot.” Lance called over her shoulder.   
Pidge walked over and felt the water with her hand. “It’s okay.” She said, turning to Lance. 

“Get in then.” Lance began stripping her panties and hanging them up with her robe. Pidge relaxed in the warm water, walking over to the deeper area, the temperature soothing her aching muscles. 

Lance entered and dragged her to the showers in the middle. Lance lathered her hands in body wash before washing Pidge’s body. 

“Dios!” She cried, seeing the bruises on her skin. “They’re way too rough with you!” She hissed, her pupils slitting slightly as she washed the pale girl’s skin gently. “It’s fine.” Pidge replied flippantly, twisting to crack her back. “The Galra aren’t gonna be gentle with me, so why should I train gently?” She disregarded Lance’s fury, wetting her hair in the water so the woman could wash it. Lance grumbled her displeasure, but let the subject drop. 

Pidge rumbled happily as Lance’s hands and nails kneaded at her scalp, making it sudsy and clean.   
Lance tilted her backwards until her hair was completely under the water and ran her hands through it until all the soap was out. 

“Can you sit up for me?” Lance asked, reaching for the conditioner. Pidge did as she was asked and Lance ran her fingers through the strands, evenly coating them in conditioner. “Wait for about 2 minutes, then wash it out.” Lance told her, reaching for the body wash. 

A scent entered her radius and she quickly scooped up Pidge and tucked her behind her. Keith entered in just a towel. 

“My female is in here!” She hissed at her mate viciously, in the way only an angry female could. “We know, I’m telling you we’re waiting outside!” Keith called back, and upon realizing his attire, Lance couldn’t help but admire his body. 

Strong chest, tight abs, and a lean figure, Lance smelt her interest permeate the air. “But not for long.” He growled, eyeing her hungrily. She shooed him away and let Pidge out from behind her. 

“I’m sorry I called you my-.” “It’s okay.” Pidge told her, looking into her eyes. “You’re like my mom anyways, I don’t mind.” Lance smiled blindingly at her, hugging her  
Little female to her chest. They both rumbled happily. 

“Let’s get this conditioner out of your hair, then I’ll take you to eat.” She promised, tilting her female back. 

She finished washing Pidge and walked over to the lockers where their clothing was stored. She grabbed a towel and began to dry Pidge off. Ruffling her hair while she dried it, Pidge’s hair stuck up at odd angles. 

“Why didn’t you wash too?” Pidge asked, looking back at her. “I have a feeling my males would prefer to do that.” She replied, her tone containing a significant helping of annoyance. She handed Pidge her undergarments and slipped on her own underwear. She ushered Pidge over to the hooks. 

“Try one.” Lance urged her, showing off the silk robes that she brought.   
Pidge picked a light blue one with green vines and pink flowers on it. Lance slipped it on her and tied it around her waist.   
“They’re comfortable, no?” She asked the young girl. Pidge nodded and ran her hands over the fabric. Lance put on her deep blue robe decorated with Koi fish.   
“Good. Now, let’s feed you.” She guided her out of the door and back into the small hall that led back to the nest room. Where her Alphas waited in towels. 

“I’m feeding my female. Have at me when I get back.” She told them, walking ahead and tucking Pidge into her body. She guided her female to the Kitchen, where Hunk was preparing food. 

“Hello my Male.” She told him, hugging him and looking over at what he was making. “Can you feed my female? I have to go deal with my other males.” She sighed exasperatedly, a hint of fondness in her tone. 

“Sure, no problem.” Hunk said, preparing her a plate. “Thanks Hunk.” She said gratefully, squeezing his arm. “I’ll miss you.” She told Pidge, kissing her forehead. “Your hair looks soft today Pidge.” Hunk said as she walked out of the kitchen.

“My males!” She called, entering the small, and somewhat steamy hall where her mates were sitting.   
They rose when she came into view. “Hello my Female.” Lotor replied, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. He released her and stood back as Keith did the same, Shiro embraced her from behind and kissed her as well. 

“Now, I missed out on a perfectly good bath with my female so this better be damn good.” She told them, striding into the bathroom. 

She smoothly untied the belt of her robe, slipping the robe off of her shoulders and slipping out of her underwear. She sat on the edge of the tub until it became hot enough to her taste. She scented her males, still in their towels, walking towards her. 

She smiled up at them. “Hola.” She said lowly, turning around to step into the steaming water. She walked to the center, where the water lapped around her hips. She closed her eyes, content.

She felt three pairs of roving hands on her skin. She reached back and wrapped her hands around the male behind her. She felt long hair in her way. “Lotor.” She said, tipping her head backwards to look at him.   
She smiled at him, he placed a short kiss on her lips. The hands removed themselves for a moment and Lance moved away.

She ducked under the warm water for a short second, looking up at the dark figures above her, they seemed worried. She laughed slightly which made some of her air fly from her mouth. 

The bubbles rose to the surface and they all seemed to startle, hands darting under the water to grab her. She swam towards the deep areas and listened to their muted worry. As they frantically searched for her. 

She surfaced and laughed at their faces. “How did you get over there so quickly?” Keith asked, moving towards her. 

“I am a child of the Sea.” She smiled and moved as smoothly as she could through the water. She reached Keith and he guided her back over to the showers.   
She grabbed the body wash and lathered her hands up. 

“My males, pick a spout.” She told them, pointing to the various shower heads on the pillars. They moved around the same pillar and turned on the waters to their preferences. Lance moved over to her closest male. 

 

Keith’s water was just a touch too hot, much like his personality. He sat in the water with his eyes closed, Lance admired his figure from where she stood behind him. He had a tight ass, his legs were lean and toned slightly, his back had a slight chisel to it. Muscles in moderation came to mind at the sight of him, prompting some incredibly fun ideas for later. 

Keith turned when he felt her burning gaze on his back. “Keith.” She beckoned him over and he walked to her, leaving the warm comfort of the water. “Sit here.” She told him, sitting him down in front of her and running her sudsy hands over his skin.

His pale skin contrasted nicely with her golden tan, Keith watched her through the mirror in front of him, she caught his gaze through the glass and grinned. She moved her hands over his shoulders, leaving streaks of soap in her wake.

She lathered his arms and squeezed his hands when she took them into her own. Her hands crawled along the underside of his arms and he squirmed, he didn’t laugh. 

“Not ticklish.” She noted aloud, moving her hands down his back before moving them to his front, applying the body wash directly to his chest. She moved to sit in front of him, placing her shapely behind on her heels as she worked. 

She ran her hands over his chest when she shifted her weight onto his legs, leaning in and kissing his neck and nipping him affectionately before covering his pale throat in soap. 

She leaned back and grinned at him while she moved down his abs, tracing them with a finger before moving to his legs. She applied soap across his thighs and moved down his legs, spreading it down to his “still not ticklish” feet. She handed him the body wash and held out a hand.

He applied some into her hand and she moved around, covering his hips. She made to stand up and he quickly got to his feet. Helping her upright. She smiled happily and stroked his arm gratefully as she placed his hand atop her stomach. 

She moved with him into the water. He let her push him against the mirrored wall, wondering what she was up to.  
She looked absolutely radiant with the water running down her skin. She smiled at him evilly, lunging and attacking his neck, leaving her marks on his skin.   
She moved and left her mark across his broad chest, nipping and kissing her way down his abs before she sunk to her knees and bit the inside of his thigh. She gave him a long kiss and moved away from him.   
She grabbed the shampoo next and shook it slightly. “Come, I’ll wash your hair.” She told him, curling a finger in a “come hither” motion. He did as she told and stood in front of her, giving her a small kiss before he smirked sexily and turned. Lance grabbed his ass before moving to wash his hair. She filled her hands with soap and lathered it into his scalp. Her nails and fingertips massaged his scalp therapeutically, he rumbled happily in his chest and leaned his head back to grant him better access. 

She released him and bumped him with a hip towards the water. “Rinse it out. I’ll be back,” She told him, grabbing the various soaps. “See you in a bit.” He responded, moving into the steamy water. She chuckled and moved around to the next male.

“Hello my female.” Lotor smiled, pulling her into the warm water with him. He held her gently to his body, placing his large hand over her stomach.   
Lance stepped away from him and took a hair band off of her wrist. “Sit down for me?” She asked, slipping it onto her fingers. “What’s this?” Lotor asked, intrigued as he bent his knees and had a seat.

“It holds hair.” She told him, gathering all of his hair into a bun. She giggled when he stood up, he looked like a hipster. He sent a perplexed at her over his shoulder. “You look like an earthling.” She explained, lathering up her hands and running them along his muscular back. 

His muscles flexed and relaxed as she worked on his arms. She moved to stand in front of him, leaning forward and sitting on her knees, she attacked his neck, his skin harder to mark. 

She bit and kissed down his chest and he growled slightly when she began to bite at his abs. She smiled up and him and bit the insides of his thighs, running her tongue along the marks as she righted herself. 

She began to spread the soap along his arms, giving his biceps an appreciative squeeze. She lathered up his torso and long legs, trying to tickle him in different spots. All he did was stiffen. 

“Damn.” She muttered lowly. She untied his hair and let him enter the water. She followed him in and felt the temperature, it was warm and soothed her sore back.   
She was turned around and Lotor gave her a sweet kiss.   
“I’ll be back Lotor.” 

She approached her final male, Shiro. He’d been patiently waiting for her in his shower. He was nice and wet when Lance got there, she let her eyes lazily rove his form. She watched the flexing muscles in his powerful back and biceps move as he turned to look at his beautiful mate. 

“Hello my Female.” He whispered in her ear, kissing her slightly. “Hello my male.” She whispered, smiling at him.   
He cupped her cheek tenderly and she leaned into his touch. He kissed her forehead before sitting with his back to her. She smiled at his intuition and lathered her hands in soap, running them along his muscular back and arms. 

She watched the muscles tense where she touched and sunk her nails into his flesh, feeling the hard muscles in his biceps. She bit them lightly and moved on, sitting on her knees in front of him. She nipped and kissed his neck, loving the growl he gave her when she brushed her lips against his strong jaw. 

He tapped her breasts lightly and she giggled, kissing and biting down his torso, swathing him in soap where her lips touched. She bit the inside of his thigh, leaving her mark on her male.

She finished washing Shiro’s muscular build, running her hands appreciatively over his muscular form. He stood and ran his hands over her stomach, smiling lovingly. She followed him into his shower, with water just a touch too cold. She stayed there for a moment and let his skin warm her. She kissed him once more and departed.

She moved back around to her first male, Keith. 

“Hello again.” She greeted, placing a kiss on his lips. She stood behind him and he sat down in front of her. She knelt and worked conditioner into his hair, letting her nails gently rake his scalp. 

She tapped his back, pushing him forward slightly, he caught her meaning and stood, moving into the water to wash the product from his hair. Lance came to stand in front of him, noting how sweet he looked when he was content. 

His eyes suddenly opened. He looked at her hungrily, pressing her up against the cool mirror, her skin shivering at the sensation. He kissed her deeply, attacking her neck and shoulder with bites and kisses.

He let his canines descend and left a lasting bite on the junction between her neck and shoulder. 

Lance moaned at the feeling of the bond, writhing beneath her skin and tying her to this lovely male in front of her. He got down on his knees, spreading her leg and looking up at her, biting the inside of her thigh. 

“My female.” He muttered against her skin, soothing the sweet ache with his tongue. Lance let a high-pitched whine leave her throat. He released her, kissing her deeply once more before letting her continue on. His eyes told her they would meet again. 

She approached Lotor, who stood in the water, droplets falling down his luxurious lilac skin, moisture running over him as he turned to look at her, his musculature flexing as he did so. He smirked sexily at her as she strode over to him.

She moved to him immediately, drawing him out of the water, she stood behind him and he sat for her. As she knelt behind him, he threw a hand behind himself, grabbing her waist as she sat. She patted his hand in appreciation. 

“Thank you my male.” She whispered, kissing his shoulder lightly. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and she leaned into his touch. She ran her hands through his hair, making sure the conditioner cleaned his hair, making it soft to the touch. While massaging his scalp with her fingertips, a low rumble escaped his chest. 

She withdrew her fingers from his hair and lightly prodded him forward. He did as she asked and entered the water, pulling her forward suddenly and pressing her gently against his chest. He held her there for a moment and she held him too, hugging him tightly. 

“Hello mate.” He whispered in her ear, nipping her lightly as she chuckled. “Hello Mate.” She whispered back, looking up at his beautiful face as best she could. 

He kissed her cheeks lightly and she laughed, her giggles sounded like tinkling bells to his ears, making him fall all the more in love with her. He turned them around, pressing her against the mirror. 

He looked at her neck, where Keith’s marks still lined her skin. He smirked and shook his head lightly. He nipped her skin down the center of her neck, leaving a kiss in the hollow of her throat which made her shiver. 

“Mi amor.” She whispered. He lowered himself down to his knees and pulled her forward by the hips, turning her body slightly. He pressed kisses up the back of her leg, leaving a bite mark on her right hip. He licked the blood away and stood. 

“Now you bear my mark, mate.” He whispered in her ear, clutching her tightly and grabbing a handful of her ass. “My turn.” She whispered heatedly in response, pushing him back lightly and kneeling. She turned his body as he did to her and left her mark in the same location he did. He growled his approval at the feeling of the bond, now tying them together. 

“Now, I will go to my last male, then I will call for you.” She promised, walking away. He gave her ass a firm smack and she chuckled as she left. 

She turned the corner and was immediately pressed up against the wall, a low rumble exited the lips of the male pressed against her body. “Hello my male.” She whispered to him, kissing him deeply, feeling his contentment in her chest. 

She let her hands slide around his neck when he removed them, pinning them with one hand above her head. He kissed a line down her chest, leaving love bites in his wake. 

He eyed Keith’s mark and let his own canines descend as he looked over her body. He ran his tongue over the top of her right breast, just beneath her collarbone.

He graced her skin with his aching bite, sinking his teeth into her supple flesh. He released her after a moment and kissed away the pain, all the while looking into her beautiful blue eyes. He lowered himself to his knees without breaking eye contact, leaving a mark on the inside of her left thigh, just opposite Keith’s. 

She breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling with the deep rhythm of her breath. Shiro released her hands and she struck with lightning speed. 

She pressed him up against the wall and smiled wickedly at him. She kissed and nipped down his broad chest, leaving a trail to her desired spot. 

She sank her teeth into the hard muscle of his chest, in exactly the same spot as he did. She licked the blood off of him and hummed at the tightness of their bond. 

Lance then remembered her purpose and guided him to the water. She slipped her fingers into what little hair he had and coated the stands evenly with conditioner. 

She pushed him lightly into the water and he pulled her in with him, letting his skin be her warmth. He released her after a moment, letting her walk into the warm water of the bath area. 

She stood in the water and closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of the water and the room. Lance let out a low trilling sound from her throat that bounced off the walls and reverberated through the room. 

All the Alphas’ heads snapped up immediately. Their female was calling them.

They met each other on the way, crossing the room in long strides, all approaching their goddess of a mate.

Lance felt presences behind her before she felt the hands, moving to the various marks upon her skin. “You called, our female?” Shiro asked in her ear, kissing a line down to his mark. 

“What do you need, mate?” Lotor hummed against her skin, nipping her hip affectionately. 

“We’ll take very good care of you.” Keith promised aloud, running his hands through her hair. 

They took the body wash, shampoo, and conditioner from the floating basket next to her, and went to work.

Keith delicately wove his soapy hands through her hair, taking his time with her long locks. Lance groaned when he ran his fingers across her scalp, just the way she liked it. He tilted her head back and Lotor held her torso up so Keith could rinse out her hair. 

Shiro carefully spread body wash across her skin, making sure she was clean and her skin was soft to the touch. 

Lotor stepped in when Keith finished, taking extreme care to very gently apply conditioner to her long hair without tugging. He separated and conditioned just as she did before, making sure there was an even application. 

She closed her eyes and hummed happily at the lavish treatment she was receiving. Her males reciprocated the rumble before returning to their tasks. 

Shiro began to lower her into the water, slowly submerging her skin beneath the surface to wash away all the remaining soap and conditioner. Lotor ran his fingers through her hair until all of the conditioner was out. 

Lance was clean and refreshed. She felt three separate hands touching her stomach, she opened her eyes and smiled up at her males. She moved each of their hands to a different spot on her stomach. 

“I can feel my babies. There is one here.” She said, adjusting Shiro’s hand so it sat on top of her belly to the left. “There is another here.” She said, moving Lotor’s hand to the middle of her stomach. “And there is another here.” She finished, moving Keith’s hand to rest near the bottom of her belly on the right. 

“When will they be born?” Lotor asked curiously, marveling at the woman who carried his child. “Very soon, I believe. Humans take 9 months for one child, However, I have Alpha babies, and I have triplets, so i’m not certain.” She said, pondering. 

“I’m happy whenever, I’m ready to meet my male.” Keith whispered, kissing her cheek lightly. “You can smell them already?” Lance asked, sniffing lightly. 

“No, I can feel it. You have my male.” Keith told her vehemently, looking directly into her eyes. 

“I feel a strong child, you have provided me with a healthy child, I will provide for both of you. We all will.” Shiro promised, taking Lance’s cheek in his other hand. 

Lance smiled happily as she felt her own stomach. Maybe 2 months from now, maybe 3, she was happy with her babies. She couldn’t wait to meet them. 

“I wonder if I could carry more after this?” Lance wondered aloud. The Alphas instincts began to scream at them. 

The female wants more young, give her as many as she can take

Low growls and rumbles filled the room, echoing off the walls. “Whether or not you can have more pups, we will practice as much as we need.” Keith promised, lifting her chin and kissing her fiercely. Lance parted from his lips and breathed heavily. 

“Just like that.” Lotor added, picking her up effortlessly and carrying her from the bath. He set her down on a bench in the hallway while Keith and Shiro fetched her clothes. 

Keith entered with her underwear, he knelt at her feet and slipped them on slowly, taking care with the delicate fabric. Shiro came in with her robe, slipping it over her shoulders and tying the belt into a cute bow at the front of her stomach. 

Her delighted giggle filled the room and all of the Alphas smiled. “Our Pretty Omega.” “Lovely Omega.” “Beautiful Omega.” They all assented, petting her hair and face.

“Look at my males, how strong, and brave, and sweet. I love my Alphas.” She crooned, kissing each of their cheeks as best she could from her short height. 

“I’m very tired and I miss my female, and judging by how large I am, these babies will be seeing this world soon.” She notes, feeling her weight in her heels. “What’s most incredible is that I’ve kept them in this long!” She muttered to herself, walking towards the doors. 

Her males flanked her on all sides, guiding her through the halls of the castle. “What’s most incredible is how many strong males you are carrying with that tiny build of yours, love.” Shiro remarked, chuckling slightly. 

“That’s what my body was made for, carrying pups and pleasing mates.” Lance remarked off-handedly, brushing her hair behind her shoulders. 

“You were made for much more than that Lance.” Keith said, stepping in front of her and taking her face in his hands. “You’re worth far more than just a breeder, you are strong and you are worth so much.” He whispered softly. Lance pressed her forehead to his, a small whimper leaving her throat. Her males held her tight and rumbled low in their chests, comforting her in the way males typically do. She felt soothing hands on her head, face and shoulders. 

“You have so much worth to me, you and my pup are my everything, my brothers are my everything, this pack is my everything. You are worthy.” Lotor crooned in her ear, kissing her temple lightly. Lance calmed and sighed, releasing all of her tension in one exhale. “Thank you my males.” She whispered, wrapping them all in her embrace as best she could. 

She let them go, Shiro and Keith held her hands as they walked, Lotor’s hand on the small of her back. 

They walked her to the engineering bay where Hunk and Pidge were typing away at their computers, arguing lightly about how to properly do some form of technological process. 

Pidge scented her and turned her head to greet her. “Hey Lance, hey guys….” She trailed off when she scented the air carefully. 

She jumped up and ran towards her, stopping just in front of her. She sniffed her legs. “You’re marked!” She cheered, looking at her with excitement in his eyes. 

Lance nodded happily. Hunk ran over and picked her up carefully, spinning her around. “Oh my gosh! You’re marked!” He shouted excitedly, jumping up and down once he set her down. 

The Alphas could feel the absolute elation running through Lance’s system, she was so impossibly happy over something minuscule. “Why is this such a cause for celebration?” Lotor asked curiously.

“It’s a long story.” “We have all the time in the world, love.” Shiro assured her, guiding her over one of the various seats scattered across the room, the others sat around her, Pidge and Hunk.


	9. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signs are indicative of the future, omens, however, predict the tidings of what is to come. What mothers endure is incomparable to the plight of their men in misery.

“Back at the Garrison, I’d just been banned as Katie, and joined as Pidge.” Pidge began, moving into her story. 

“I’d been introduced to my roommates and team, Hunk and Lance. We’d board together in conjoined rooms, I had a room attached to Lance and Hunk’s.” Pidge explained, letting Hunk take over. 

“Lance was cool about a lot of stuff and a really interesting Beta at the time, he gave me all kinds of useless advice about girls, and took me to all kinds of places that were sure to get me in trouble.” Hunk explained. 

“You’re referring to her as a male?” Shiro asked, confused. “That’s the thing, we didn’t even know Lance was an Omega, we had no idea she was a female.” Pidge interjected before letting Hunk continue. 

“He was an all-around fun dude and we did everything together, we would shower at the same time, stretch together, change in the locker room at the same time, everything! Then second year came around and Lance became distant. He wouldn’t do anything with me anymore, we wouldn’t work out, shower and sleep like we used to, I was scared he was upset so I left him alone. Then I heard the screams.” 

“Wait, Screams?” Pidge interjected. “You never told me about any screams.” She said shakily, looking towards Lance and holding her belly protectively. Lance smiled and stroked her hair. “You were too young, you weren’t ready to know.” Lance justified, playing with her female’s hair delicately. “Know about what?” Pidge asked.

“I heard screams coming from our bathroom, I thought it might have been you since I already knew you were a girl, so I walked in, and there was Lance, bloodied and screaming. The bathroom was full of heat, that’s how I found out Lance was an Omega. But when he looked at me…..it was the fiercest noise I’ve ever heard, I was scared, so I left to find a nurse or something when Lance stopped me. I got used to the heat scent and we hid it until our 3rd year, that’s when Pidge found out too.” Hunk let Pidge carry the rest of the story. 

“I joined at that point and I still was under the impression Lance was a beta, so when Hunk and Lance told me that he was an Omega, it took a lot of bravery. Especially with all of the Alphas around, I was unpresented, but they trusted me, so I helped Lance keep his secret.” She sighed out, Lance held Pidge’s hand tenderly, a look of appreciation on her face. 

“Around the middle of fourth year, an Alpha in our class was in rut, and he triggered Lance’s heat early. That was the first time I’d fought for Lance. He came after him and I moved on instinct. I tackled him and fought him until Hunk scented us and came to help me. Everyone was panicking, Lance was screaming and howling, there was blood everywhere….it was a nightmare.” Pidge’s eyes had a dark look to them as she spun her story. 

“I’d broken his arm and broken a table with his weight by the time Hunk came in. But unlike before, Lance’s heat lasted more than a day, and her Omega changes came on immediately. By the end of the first day, he’d packed up his things and left, we didn’t see him for another four days...right before the summer break, we scented Lance. Instead of Lance, there was a girl in his place. Same jacket, same hair, but curves instead of planes. That’s when she turned around and starts crying and apologizing. Later that year we went and found Shiro, and the rest is history.” Pidge finished, patting Lance’s belly.

“Wait…you knew I was a girl didn’t you?” Pidge asked accusingly. “I realized you were a female and I knew you were a beta before you did.” Lance smiled sheepishly at her daughter, feeling the slightest bit guilty. “When was this?!” Pidge’s tone was colored in exasperation. “The first month I knew you.” Lance remarked, coughing into her hand. “How?!” “Omega senses.” Lance and Hunk chorused, Hunk rolling his eyes. 

“How did you feel when you met Shiro? Or Keith? And Lotor? They have some of the strongest prestige auras I’ve ever felt.” Hunk asked speculatively. “I could stand Keith a bit more because I had class with him in the Garrison, I could hardly stand to be in the same room as Shiro, and with Allura in there? Oh jesus, I couldn’t breathe! Then when we met Lotor, and we had that meeting with all four of them in the room! I nearly cried the whole time. I had to keep from offering myself immediately.” Lance huffed, tossing her hair behind her shoulders and rolling her eyes. 

The Alphas growled appreciatively and Pidge made a sound of disgust, Hunk looked uncomfortable. “Anyways, come here my female.” Lance said kindly, opening her arms for Pidge to enter her embrace.

—————————————————————————  
Lance and Pidge were resting together in the nest, enjoying each other’s company. Pidge finally took a break from tapping away on her computer to lay with Lance. Pidge felt warm. Lance was like a second mother to her ever since her first heat as a female, she guided Pidge through her heat and took care of her. She wrapped herself around Lance’s belly, content when she felt a pressure against her ribs. Her head shot up. 

“Lance! Was that?!” “It was!” The mother cheered happily, moving her hands to feel the baby. Pidge felt another kick against her thigh. “There it is again! I’ll go get your mates!” Pidge threw the response over her shoulder and darted out of the nest. 

Lance cried tears of happiness, feeling the strong kicks against her stomach, her precious babies would be healthy and strong.

Pidge was rocketing down the halls, sprinting to the control room where Lotor likely was. She entered the room and nearly ran into the Galra Emperor himself. “Lotor! Come quick, we need to get Keith and Shiro!” She yelled, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him violently out of the door. 

“What is going on?” He asked as he let the little female pull him along. “Just follow me!” She snapped, running to the training deck. There Keith and Shiro were sparring, trading blows. “Guys! Quick! Come on!” Pidge shouted, grabbing them by their shirts and pulling them over to a perplexed Lotor. 

“What? Pidge! What are you doing?” Keith asked, pulling his arm out of her grasp. “KEITH, the babies are kicking!” She screamed, running out of the room towards the nest. 

The Alphas immediately ran after her, somehow struggling to keep to with her rapid footsteps. Pidge slid to a halt so violently she had to grip the door frame to hold herself steady. “Lance! I brought them!” Pidge moved to her, sitting at her adoptive mother’s side. 

“Thank you Pidge.” She whispered, kissing the little female’s forehead. “Lance! Are they really…?” Keith asked, kneeling in front of her. “Yes.” Her expression was one of absolute elation, moving his hand to the baby she believed was his. His eyes lit up as he felt his child kick against his hand. “Oh! He’s showing off now.” She gasped, happily surprised at the strength of her male. Shiro and Lotor knelt in front of her and she guided their hands to the two other babies. Shiro marveled at the strength of his child. Lotor has hints of tears in his eyes. 

Lance sat there with her males and Pidge, feeling the babies. “We should think of names.” Lance interjected suddenly, looking to her mates. “That’s a good idea.” Shiro could hardly focus on the words, still feeling the child. “I have conditions.” She told them seriously, draping an arm over her stomach. “Anything, my mate.” Lotor promised, using his free hand to hold her own. “What is it Lance? asked Keith, cupping her cheek. 

“I’m not sure if I can have another child after these, but if I do, I want to name all of my females.” She told them, stroking her pregnant belly. “You can name all the males I have, I just want to name my female.” She told them tearfully, clutching Lotor’s hand. Her tears ran down Keith’s fingers and he wiped them away gently, a soft look of adoration on his features. “Of course Lance.” Shiro promised, kissing her stomach. Her other males followed suit. 

Lance smiled happily at them, a bright smile breaking across her face as her males kissed their children.   
Pidge stealthily took a photo from where she stood behind them, an amazing candid of Lance with her mates, all praising the babies. Pidge was happy for her.

The babies were all furiously kicking in her stomach, Lance had an Idea. “Shiro, could you step away?” He was puzzled, “What for my mate?” She cupped his hand as she responded, imploring him to understand she did not wish to deny him his child. “I think I have a way to find out if I was correct about each child’s father.” He stepped away and the kicking from baby C halted. “Oh he’s certainly yours Shiro.” She said lovingly, stroking the area where the baby rested. 

“Keith my love?” She looked to the male holding her stomach reverently. He stepped away and the baby stopped this time as well. “I was correct about the babies…” she beckoned them forward again. She guided their hands to where each baby lied, letting the fathers feel them. “They’re getting to be so big…” she was shifting ever so slightly, trying to be as comfortable as possible. Her eyes tightened in pain as she winced, a sharp, lasting, pain wracking through her lower half. “Ay!” 

Everyone began to panic. “What’s the matter?” Keith’s hand slipped into hers and he cried out in surprise when she squeezed with crushing force. “It’s just...Braxton Hicks…” she gasped, feeling the contraction become more painful after a moment. “Already? You’re only 4 months in…” Pidge’s teary eyes met her own. “It’s alright my female...the babies are okay.” She petted her female to soothe her, smoothing down her unruly hair. 

“My mate, what is a Braxton-Hicks?” Lotor’s worried voice carried over the pancakes whines of the pack. She winced again as Shiro began to explain. “She’s having pre-delivery contractions...her body is preparing to give birth.” “Sixty seconds...it will be soon.” She sighed and clutched Keith’s hand. 

Keith seemed perturbed at his mate’s pain. “Are you alright my female?” “It’s perfectly normal my male, our pups are fine.” Keith gave her a halfhearted growl, displeased at his female’s pain. “This is nothing compared to birth, you all need to learn to help her and be calm, especially in the event she might breech.” Pidge scolded the males lightly, remembering all Lance had taught her about birth. 

“Very good, my female.” Lance praised, smiling at the young girl curled around her large stomach. Pidge puffed up at the praise. “I will have to teach everyone about what the birth will be like.” She muttered, moving to stand up. She was immediately taken into Shiro’s arms delicately. “You shouldn’t be straining yourself Lance, it’s not good for the pups.” “I am their mother, Shiro, I know what is okay for my body and my children.” He disregarded her comments and continued to walk. 

Lance scowled disapprovingly and crossed her arms above her swollen stomach. “You will pay for this later.” She could hear him swallow nervously, placing a kiss beneath his chin with a wicked smile.   
—————————————————————————

Shiro settled Lance on one of the couches, when she immediately beckoned Keith and Lotor to her, not sparing him a glance. She sat between Lotor’s legs and Keith sat on the ground alongside his child, both of their hands protectively over Lance’s belly. Hunk walked in through the doors and smiled at her. 

“Lance! Hey.” He ran over and hugged her around the shoulders. She returned it as well as she could. “So, what’s going on?” Lance was about to speak when Pidge cut in excitedly. “The babies were kicking! And we figured out who the fathers were!” Hunk’s face lit up with excitement. “Really? Who is who?” He leaned down to listen to the tiny heartbeats. 

“This male is mine.” Lotor’s hand sat on top of Lance’s stomach toward the middle. “This one is mine.” Keith added, placing a hand on the left on Lance’s stomach. “This is my pup.” Shiro’s hand came to rest closer to the top right of Lance’s belly, smiling down at her. She couldn’t help but smile right back, feeling the tiny kicks from the three. 

She winced again and everyone collapsed to her side. “Lance? What’s wrong?” “She’s having Braxton Hicks.” Pidge’s quick reply had Hunk springing into action, grabbing Lance as quickly and gently as he could manage. Hunk ran from the room, Lance in his arms as she held his hand tight and smiled up at him while he took her away. 

The Alphas roared once they realized what happened,  
Pidge already soaring down the hall to catch her mother. Hunk ducked into the medical bay where Allura and Coran stood. “Coran, is the pod ready?” “Of course, put her in, quickly.” Hunk obeyed and slid Lance gently into the pod, the roars of the Alphas just beyond the door. 

As the pod closed Pidge flew into the room, making her displeasure known, canines descended and eyes in slits. 

“Where is my mother?”

She drew her bayard and activated the electricity. Posturing herself in an attack pose when the Alphas came barreling in, roaring their anger. 

“Where is Lance?” “How dare you take her from us?” “Give us our mate!” The three were hissing and posturing behind Pidge, Hunk would not have wished the sight upon his worst enemies. A quick ‘thump-thump-thump’ cut the tension in the air, everyone looking to the monitor where Allura and Coran stood, tears in the eyes of the princess. 

“They’re beautiful!” Allura enlarged the screen so everyone could see, the three little creatures all upside down and lounging about. All heads turned to the sleeping Lance, her hair spread out within the pod as her mates gazed at her beauty. 

Everyone could feel Hunk’s anxiety at once, when he began muttering to himself. “That’s no good...there must be a way, how….if we could maybe…” Pidge cut him off. “Why did you take my mother Hunk?” Pidge still hadn’t put away her bayard, electricity occasionally cracking across its surface. 

“It’s not what you think, I’m really worried for Lance right now.” “So you take my mate from my arms, my pups from their father, as though that would make anything better?” Lotor’s cold fury washed over the room, stunning them slightly.

“Her pre-birth contractions could mean a lot of things, but Lance is carrying Alpha pups, three of them, and she’s having sixty second contractions, I’ll be surprised if she lasts through another month, look at the pups!” Hunk’s tirade thoroughly surprised them all, watching his vehemence and desperation coming through. 

He pointed at the image of the pups. “They’re all upside down, They’re already dropping.” Keith seemed dissatisfied with Hunk’s reasons. “Shouldn’t that be a good thing? It means I’m one step closer to meeting my male.” “Keith, he has a point…” Pidge moved forward to inspect the photo. “All of the pups are dropping…not just one...do you understand what this means?” 

Shiro’s choked gasp surprised his brothers as his gaze roved over his male. “They’re all trying to be born at the same time…” Ice cold fear filled the hearts of the fathers, looking to their sleeping mate. “I knew from the way you felt the pups something was wrong. All of the kicks were towards the top…” “so you immediately took Lance to make sure…” Pidge’s voice was full of understanding as she nodded. 

“Yes. And now I’m sure, we have to figure out how to make them turn and move, from her early contractions we don’t have much time.” Hunk’s voice was dark, uncharacteristically so. 

“What about the Olkari? They have the innate understanding of all living things...and they can manipulate them at will…” Pidge’s hopeful voice was lost on Keith, who’s eyes never left his pup, sorrow filling him. 

“I’d prefer my pups not to be half-robot, Thank you.” A wave of calm and relief washed over the pack, who ran to hold Lance. Pidge tucked herself next to Lance’s belly, Keith buried his face into the crook of her neck, Shiro laid his head at her chest, above her heart, Lotor embraced her from behind and buried his nose into her hair, while Hunk wrapped his arms around her shoulders. All on them took a deep inhale while Lance pet and stroked their hair and faces, calming them significantly now that she was in their arms. 

Lance turned around to look at the sonograms still projected into the air. “Mis hijos…” tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks as she gazed lovingly at them, hands moving to hold her belly protectively. “Ay mis hijos, mira! Son tan hermosos.” 

The group released her, only to look at her in fear. “Lance...there’s something we need to tell you...about the birth.” Lance immediately tensed, setting her mates on edge. “What?” Pidge decided to help him deliver the news, worry on her face about the fate of her brothers and adoptive mother. “The babies are all ready to be born, but they’ve all dropped, meaning when you go into labor your babies will all try to be born at once.” 

Lance shrugged. 

“Lance!” Shiro grabbed her by the shoulders to look her in the eyes. “Do you understand how serious this is? All of your pups will be competing to be born, this is a serious risk to both you and them!” Lance didn’t seem perturbed. 

“You forget these are all Alpha pups Shiro, of course they’re going to compete. The biggest pup will be born first and that will be the end of it, I trust that Mother Nature will work in ways we don’t understand. I have faith in how she has designed me.” Lance’s calm demeanor eased the tension in the room as she studied her babies. 

“How ironic that the last male to please me will be the first to see his pup.” Pidge gagged in disgust and Hunk began to choke. Allura squeaked in embarrassment whole Coran coughed violently. “What? It’s true, look.” Lance pointed at the baby in the middle. “They are further down than their siblings are, they will be the first born.” 

Pidge nodded along. Mothers often knew these things. “Well, we cant keep calling them “the pups” have you decided on names yet?” “I have told them before I will let them name their males, I just wish to name my females.”  
The Alphas began to growl low in their throats, low rumbles showing the female their pleasure at her wanting more of their pups. Lance snapped at them lightly when Pidge gagged again. 

“I’ve made my terms clear. I will name my females myself, all you have to do is make sure my males have good names that suit them, no matter what it may be.” Lance was adamant about naming her females, as her mother did before her. Lana, Rosa, and Alejandra, she gave her females names of great strength and meaning. If not the name then what it represented for the family. Lance would most certainly uphold such a tradition, if not improve it.

“I will be giving my females with names worthy of them, names that encompass the strength, the grace and the beauty they are certain to have. I expect the same of my males.” Lance cut her eyes to her Mates, watching their determined faces. She was pleased with their dedication. “Very good.” She gave them a nod of her assent and turned her attention back to Coran. 

“So, when do you expect I will see my children, are they males or females?” Coran looked carefully at the sonograms, studying the pups carefully. “They should be due by the end of the month...and they are all males.” Cheering came from the pack, howling and yipping in happiness, the pups would be here very soon. “I knew I would have a male.” Keith nuzzled his face against his mate’s belly, thinking hard on a name fit for his male. Shiro and Lotor following suit. 

Lance was more than happy to see them taking their children so seriously, and was absolutely ecstatic to hear She could have her pups in her arms soon. She groaned when the little darlings began to beat her from the inside out, their tiny feet causing obvious distortion to her stomach. The males looked on in a mixture of concern and bewilderment.


End file.
